Equestria, Masters of Friendship! Rise of the Snakes!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Ever since the ninja have retrieved the golden weapons, Equestria has had many days of peace. That is until an ancient evil is released! Serpentine! These snake-ponies seek revenge on the normal ponies for locking them underground for many eons! With a little brat, serpentine, and a samurai to deal with, will they be able to save the day? Read EMOF first! Cover image by Foxygal2729
1. Rise of the Snakes

**Hey! Finally I have the first chapter! I have a few surprises in here for ya! I highly recommend reading the first Equestria masters of friendship first! And then you can also read the minichapters story! I hope you Enjoy!**

**Update! I am sponsoring this as a commercial on this archive because not many people check crossovers, this has some ninjago characters in it too, and I will stick it right back into the crossover section once enough people see this!**

**Also... READ THE ORIGINAL STORY FIRST! IT IS BASICALLY THE PILOT EPISODE VERSION, SO READ IT! AND ALSO CHECK OUT THE MINIMOVIE STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! SO READ IT!**

* * *

><p><em>Long before time had a name, The First Spinjitzu Master created Equestria, using four elemental weapons. But when she passed, a dark presence set out to collect them all, Nightmare Moon. So I Sensei Celestia, her sister found four ninja to collect them first.<em>

* * *

><p>Sensei Celestia was meditating in front of a mystical fortunetelling method known as spirit smoke when she was abruptly awoken from her meditation. She knew the voices well, her students. They had recently defeated Nightmare Moon! Well, they didn't defeat her but they did reach the goal of getting the golden weapons. It was a shame that her sister had escaped through a vortex but at least she wasn't in Equestria, wreaking havoc! If she came back to Equestria, she would try to retrieve the golden weapons, so she could shape the world in her own image and bring eternal night. Even though her students were young teenagers, they were very mature and trustworthy.<p>

Celestia sighed before standing up and checking on her student's progress in their training. The pink maned alicorn walked over to the doors and slid them open to find an empty training course! She could've sworn that she had heard competitive training sounds, as if they were in combat. They sounded as if they were preparing for a battle that would end all battles... wait... battles.

Celestia rolled her aged eyes and approached the doors to another room, the television room where she found her students staring at a TV screen playing a video game, and man were they into it! "Mature and trustworthy." She muttered to herself.

"Great, I'm out of lives!" Pinkie Pie complained.

"But the lesson is on, and I am getting the hang of it!" Fluttershy hesitantly giggled as she played the game. She and her teammates were so busy staring at the screen that they didn't notice their sensei fly over them and unplug the television.

"What!?" Rainbow Dash screamed as the television screen went black.

"Awe com' on! It took us three hours to get there!" Applejack complained.

"Why would you do that!? WHY!?" Pinkie screeched when she noticed how much progress they lost. However Fluttershy said nothing for she didn't really mind.

"Just because Nightmare Moon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean she won't return one day for the golden weapons of spinjitzu!" Celestia lectured her young teenage students.

"But sensei, ever since Nightmare has been gone, Equestria has had nothing but peace." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Ya! Peace is boring, there's nopony to save, there's nothing to do!" Pinkie chimed in.

"Ya, we can train tomorrow!" Applejack agreed.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Celestia explained.

"Well, I was gonna eat this tulip sandwich tomorrow, so if that's the case..." Applejack continued, about to shove her precious snack down her throat when it was grabbed out of her hooves with golden magic!

"No sandwich for you, in order to reach your full potential you must train!" The master said, tossing the country pony's sandwich to the side.

"Uhh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation!?" Rainbow smirked,"I thought that was pretty insane!" she gloated.

The white alicorn sighed,"You four have merely scratched the surface of your true potential! There are so many secrets you have yet to unlock! You haven't even begun to tap into the powers your weapons hold!"

"Ya wanna talk secret powers, check this out!" Applejack said, picking up her scythe in her mouth and using the edge of it to carefully plug the television back in. This resulted in the many cheers of her teammates.

Sensei Celestia let out another sigh, this one was audible and obviously full of stress. Fluttershy smiled shyly,"Don't worry master, we will be ready for when Nightmare Moon returns."

Then as if on cue, Elusive ran in,"Girls! Nightmare Moon! She's returned! She was spotted approaching Rainbow Falls!" he yelled. His words caused all of the girl's gazes to lie on him for a moment. Then all at once, everypony freaked out! Rainbow began to fly immediately before quickly spinning into her ninja suit, she accidentally spun into Applejack in the process and headbutted her. The black ninja growled before grabbing her scythe, where Rainbow snatched up her sword in return. The two rivals galloped out of the room and out the door. Fluttershy didn't have much trouble except for when she tripped over her remote controller's chord. Pinkie bashed right into Elusive and ended up dropping her nunchucks! Elusive handed them back to her.

"Thanks uhh, umm uhh..." Oh no! Pinkie's mind was racing, she forgot her crush's name!

"Hurry!" Elusive shouted, full of concern.

"Okay!" the blue ninja shouted a little bit too loud in the purple maned stallion's face.

They all hurried and went strait to their dragons, Pinkie flipped right over her dragon, Applejack dropped her scythe after jumping onto Rocky... it was times like this she wished she was a unicorn. Fluttershy nuzzled her dragon before flying onto the back of Shard. Rainbow Dash flipped onto her dragon and looked towards her brother. "Can I come?" Elusive asked with hope.

"Sorry bro, where we go danger abounds! This is a job for the ninja." Rainbow explained to her little brother before reaching for her dragon's reigns, which were out of reach,"Uhh, a little help?" The mare asked sheepishly. The stallion with three diamonds on his flank rolled his eyes before levitating the reigns with his light blue magic and giving it it to his sister. He and Sensei Celestia watched as they all took off on their dragons towards Rainbow Falls.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Elusive asked annoyed.

"In time." the wise mare replied,"May be a long time but... in time."

* * *

><p>"First ninja there wins!" Pinkie yelled as the dragons swooped through air. Even with the mighty foe that was ahead of them, Pinkie Pie was still very immature. All of the ninja then without warning crashed into some of the snow that was all around the Rainbow Fall's because of it's elevation.<p>

"I won!" Rainbow screamed.

"No, no, it was me!" Applejack retorted.

"Nopony was faster than me!" Pinkie argued.

"You are all disillusioned, it was clearly me." Fluttershy claimed, okay, so they all are still extremely immature. Rainbow Falls was a village with many shops and a constantly running farmer's market. There were also many houses, it wasn't a huge village, but it wasn't a small one either. They were about to continue bickering until they heard laughter in the distance. It sounded like echoed, evil laughter, they looked over to the villagers who were running and shouting about Nightmare Moon and taking cover and shelter in their houses. The ninja could see a giant looming shadow coming from an alleyway, the shadow of an alicorn. The alleyway made Nightmare's body seem huge!

"Stay sharp girls, no matter what she throws at us, if we stick together, we can handle it." Rainbow said with determination. The four ponies watched as the shadow got smaller and the laughter began to seem more... childish. Eventually the shadow seemed smaller than Nightmare's actual size! Then, as the laughter sounded like a foal trying to do a bad evil laugh impression, they were shocked to see a small filly alicorn walk out of the shadows.

"IT IS I... TWILIGHT MOON!" the purple filly tried to sound like she was much bigger than she was. Her horn and wings were the size of any normal filly's, and she tried to make herself seem taller as she spoke. "I demand all the candy in town, or else!" the filly's voice cracked.

"Twilight Moon? I thought we were gonna face Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie was baffled.

"Twilight Moon Sparkle," Applejack corrected,"Moon is her middle name, she's Nightmare's daughter! She must've escaped her boarding school for bad foals again! And ta' think we could be doin' spinjitzu already!" she began to trot towards the alicorn with her team following closely behind.

"Give me your candy or else I'll release the serpentine on you!" she threatened as she opened a can of gag snakes with her hoof. The four ponies in ninja suits were not amused by the display.

"She's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare ponies." Rainbow said, picking up a rubber snake and launching it into the sky.

"The serpentine are real Rainbow Dash, they're not something to joke about." Fluttershy squeaked with fear.

"Serpentine! Real!?" Rainbow choked,"We're talking about the ancient race of snake ponies that are supposedly locked underground."

"Sealed in five different tombs to make sure that they don't unify and exact revenge on those who put them there!" Pinkie shivered.

"It was an old mare's tale, to teach foals not to poke their noses where they don't belong!" Dash defended as the villagers began to throw vegetables at the small alicorn.

"I asked for candy! Not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" the little pony whined as the assault continued.

"Rubber or not," Applejack interrupted,"If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes!" The ponies picked up the small filly.

"Hey!" Twilight screamed,"Unhoof me! Release me, or suffer my wrath!" The ninja carried her around the corner,"I'll give you to the count of three, one... two..."

"What are we supposed to do? Spank her?" Rainbow joked.

"Two and a half!?" Twilight pleaded.

The mare's all laughed as they hung the filly from a candy store sign. The young alicorn struggled as she was stuck hanging there. Fluttershy went into the candy store and bought some for everypony in the ninja, they mocked the foal as they all ate the candy. "Next time, try payin' for ya' candy, Blank Flank!" Applejack teased the cutie mark-less pony.

"Crime doesn't pay muchacha! you can take that to the bank!" Pinkie took a bite of her treat,"Mmmmm! Cotton Candy!" she sighed as the filly hanging from the sign endlessly whined.

The ninja causally walked back to their dragons. They each hopped on their dragons, but Rainbows hoof hit her bag and a scroll fell out of it. "What's this? I didn't put it in my bag." She said dumbfounded.

"That's sensei's bag, you must have taken it in the rush!" Fluttershy explained.

Dash opened the scroll,"I can't read this."

Pinkie looked at it,"Ya it's written in chickenscratch!"

"Not chickenscratch, the ancient language of our ancestors, I may be able to read it." The white ninja cleared her throat before reading,"'One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the dark ruler'."

"Ooh look a picture!" The pink mare pointed the the mare's in red, blue, white, and black ninja suits with their mane's showing because the mask only covered so much of their faces, the cutie marks on their flanks matched theirs! They were surrounding a shining mare with a green ninja suit on.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rainbow smiled.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green!" Pinkie interrupted.

"Whoa, isn't it obvious that I'm gonna be the green ninja!?" Rainbow tried to gain the title.

"The title, um may suit me." Fluttershy added.

"EVERYPONY STOP IT!" a country voice interrupted. "Sensei didn't want us to see this and probly' for a good reason! Now let's get going." Applejack set her teammates strait before taking off on Rocky.

"Could I be the green ninja?" Rainbow asked herself before flying off on Flame.

* * *

><p>Twilight kicked a rock with her hoof,"Stupid ninja, I'll show them who they're dealing with." the purple alicorn grumbled. She kicked the rock again, but when it landed it didn't have a landing in the silence of the snow, instead a loud metallic clang was heard. "Huh?" the foal galloped towards the sound. She was astonished to find a massive, metal circle! She turned her head towards a lever and without hesitation, she pulled it!<p>

The ground began to shake and rumble. Then the ground gave away below Twilight's hooves, causing her to let out a scream as she fell. She grunted loudly as she hit the icy ground below she slid a little bit, but held onto a rock to keep her balance, she was never the best ice skater. She was okay at first, she even began to slide around, that was until she fell on her face. She grumbled to herself as she lifted up her head and dusted herself off.

"You are out of your mind to wander so far away from home little one." a terrifying, slithery voice spoke, Twilight shut her eyes and closed them tight. She didn't want to open them, but she thought about what her mother would do and opened them slowly. She found herself face to face with a massive snakelike pony! It had a long tail that stretched far behind it, it stood up straight, but it had it's two front hooves. The creature also had a long horn sticking out of it's head, with a pair of alicorn wings to match. I was completely covered in scales, to Twilight it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"Look into my eyes, give up your mind! I control you." it hissed. Twilight began to back up, but was mesmerized by the red swirls in the snake's eyes. She began to feel tired and dizzy, but she bumped into an ice pillar and fell down. This caused the snake to now be looking at his own reflection in the ice. He became hypnotized by the red swirls in the reflection and began to swurve back and forth. He stopped his hypnosis and shook his head.

Twilight looked at his reflection and smirked,"No... I will control you from now on!"

"Was shall you have us do master?" the snake said with a respectful bow.

"Us?" Twilight asked as many more snakelike ponies came out of the shadows. There were earth, unicorn and pegasus serpentine! Twilight knew that she had the upper hoof!

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's settled, we need to figure out who the green ninja is and the issue will not rest until it is decided." Rainbow announced to her teammates as they approached the front gate of the monistary.<p>

"May I suggest a tournament, last ninja is the best-" Fluttershy was cut off, but she didn't mind.

"And shall be declared the green ninja, I love it!" Applejack chuckled. They all entered the front gate to see Elusive trying to get through the ninja's training course. He was doing pretty good until he was hit in the head with an ax.

Pinkie Pie immediately rushed to his side,"Hey Elusive, any closer to beating your sister's speed record?"

"I'm working on it!" he chuckled as Pinkie helped him up. "I heard what happened in town, just a false alarm huh?"

"Ya bro, sorry but, we're gonna need the space." Rainbow explained.

"It's okay I think I'll just visit Rainbow Falls, Knock yourselves out!" he called to the young mares as he began his long walk there.

"Okay, two matches then the winners of both face off for the title!" Applejack said passing everypony armor,"Armor's for our own protection, let's see what these buckaroo's can do!" she finished holding up her golden weapon.

"First match, Rainbow Dash vs Pinkie Pie, NINJAGO!" Applejack shouted, beginning the match. However, it wasn't long after she started the match that it ended, it was obvious who the winner was going to be after Pinkie accidentally shocked herself with her nunchucks.

"YES!" Rainbow shouted, pumping her hooves in the air after she defeated the pink mare. Pinkie was sitting on the sidelines in defeat,"Up next, Applejack vs Fluttershy, NINJAGO!"

The two mares began combat, at first everypony thought that FLuttershy was going to win! she had frozen Applejack's hooves to the ground and was about to defeat her when she was tripped by a certain scythe wielder and pinned.

Pinkie and Fluttershy sat in the loser seats on the sidelines as Rainbow and Applejack were preparing to spar. Pinkie sighed,"For the title of best ninja, blah, blah Ninjago." She said quickly so they would decide the winner already.

The pink and green eyed mare's both clanged their weapons together as they battled. Rainbow grunted once they finally pulled away, then her weapon got really... HOT! "Ahh, it's too hot!" Rainbow yelled as Flames sprouted up from her sword.

"It's burning!" Fluttershy said at a slightly loud voice.

"FIRE!" Pinkie screamed as loud as possible.

The rainbow maned pony yelled as she dropped her sword, it surround the area she was standing in with fire! She couldn't fly away or her wings would surely ignite as well!

It was pure chaos when Sensei Celestia came out, took the shuricans of ice and put out the fire. "What were you thinking!?" Celestia scolded.

"We were trying to figure out who was the green ninja!" Pinkie spat out the truth with no problem.

"PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow sighed and grabbed the scroll out of her bag. Celestia held it in her magical grasp as she read it. "You were not supposed to see this!"

"But Sensei, we wanna know! Which one of us is the chosen one?" Rainbow whined.

"None of you, if you don't unlock your full potential!" Celestia scolded.

"But my sword, it was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?" Dash asked.

"You are only at the beginning, and the path is long and winding but yes, this is what I meant. None of you are at the level of what it takes to be the green ninja." she said as she walked back inside to meditate in front of the spirit smoke.

* * *

><p>Twilight was in the cave with her new army! Too bad she didn't know what to do next! She thought to herself,'What should I have them do?' then she had a brilliant idea! One that would test out their loyalty to her.<p>

"Excuse me general?" Twilight sounded almost polite.

"Yes young Moon?" the snakelike pony general asked as another unicorn serpentine next to him turned to look at Twilight too, he didn't have a tail for the lower half of his body but he was still tall. Twilight guessed that he was the second in command.

"I was wondering if you could get me something?"

Twilight cleared her throat...

_"A little glass of water please,_

_A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze!_

_Some tea with honey from the bee's whenever you can brew it."_

"I'll get your tea." the general bowed as Twilight smirked.

_"And while I get a little rest,_

_A teeny, tiny, small request,_

_Some codfish oil for my chest poured from a crystal cruid._

"A crystal cruid?" the second in command asked.

_"My goodness I'm a nincompoop!_

_Because I want a chicken coop!_

_I need a vat of pumpkin soup,_

_And scarves made out of zinnias._

_Did I say zinnias? I meant silk,_

_Or something shiny of that ilk!_

_And then I'll need some nice warm milk,_

_And pastries from Abyssinia!_

_And since my hunger is quite crummy,_

_Why not give my hungry tummy,_

_Something soothing, something yummy, piled up with noodles!?_

_Add a slice of homemade rye,_

_With stacks of Swiss way up high!_

_Served with sides of sweet mince pie,_

_More basil; I need oodles!"_ Twilight exclaimed.

"Anything else?" the second in command rolled his eyes.

_"I will be grateful for your loyalty,_

_Until the bitter end!_

_For what I heard is that a ruler can also be quite a good friend." _Twilight explained.

"Yes but-" the snake was cut off.

_"So, who's ready for my big reprise!?_

_I'd like that glass of water please ,_

_Some magic spell to cure disease,_

_A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze,_

_A fresh bouquet of roses,_

_Some lozenges will soon appease,_

_My wheezing when I start to sneeze,_

_A wig to keep me from the breeze,_

_And blankets for my toes-es,_

_Take tweezers out of my valise,_

_And then massage my knobby knees,_

_A bowl of peas, some extra cheese,_

_A cuddle with a Pekingese,_

_A singing harp who's named Louise,_

_A goat on skis, a new trapeze,_

_And more and more and more and more of these!_

_And just because I oughta..._

_Make sure I'm drinking in the right_

_Amount of fluids day and night_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have just one little thing,_

_Oh, would you please finally bring_

_Me that tiny glass of water?!" _Twilight was living the life as the snakes struggled to tend to all of her needs. The Twilight had a brilliant idea! An amazing idea that would get her the thing that she wanted the most!

* * *

><p>Elusive was looking at some exotic fruit in a cart in the center of Rainbow Falls, however he was shocked to see ponies once again running into their houses screaming unintelligible things. "What Now!?" Elusive asked.<p>

Then he saw something horrifying... there were giant pony-like snakes with wheelbarrows of candy. "Take the candy, take it all!" Twilight yelled. Elusive watched as the snake's hypnotized villagers with ease! He quickly ran away and hid from them.

* * *

><p>Sensei Celestia stared into the spirit smoke and gasped at faces she had hoped to never see again. She rushed outside to her students,"The serpentine are back! Everypony in Rainbow fall are in danger!"<p>

"Relax sensei, we were just there, it's just some blank flank foal that says..." Applejack was cut off.

"Spirit smoke does not lie, an ancient evil has been awakened!" Celestia urged.

"Elusive's there right now!" Realization slapped Dash in the face.

"Elusive?" Pinkie asked.

They all hurried to their dragons, and this time they all got on without mistake.

"Stay close, stay together." Dash informed.

"Would we do it any other way?" Applejack asked.

They all flew as fast as possible to the falls and landed skillfully. When they arrived, they quickly spotted Twilight and flipped over to her. "Sorry to bust yer' buzz little Nightmare, but it's already past your bedtime." Applejack teased.

Twilight did nothing but smirk,"Get them!"

Then a large alicorn serpentine turned around,"Seize them!" he ordered his minions.

"The serpentine, they're real!?" Rainbow was once again slapped in the face with realization, and it was starting to leave a mark. The rainbow maned pony pulled out her weapon, when a certain yellow pony stopped her.

"No! Our weapons are too unstable, we could do more harm than good!" Fluttershy explained to her hotheaded friend.

"I guess that leaves us with run!" Pinkie yelled as she and Apple jack took higher ground on the rooftops while Rainbow and Fluttershy took flight. Eventually they all met up in an alleyway where they found a certain purple maned colt."Elusive! You're okay!" Pinkie yelled, wrapping her hooves around her neck. Elusive didn't take it as a romantic gesture because Pinkie hugs everypony.

"Barely," the unicorn replied,"They've hypnotized everypony in town!" he explained.

"Mind control, how is this possible?" Pinkie asked.

"When they rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you!" he explained.

"Wow!" Pinkie yelled,"They seem so evil, I think I have a song about them!"

"Pinkie, now's not the-" Applejack was cut off.

_"They must be like an evil enchantress!_

_They must do evil dances,_

_and if you look into their eyes they will put you in trances!_

_And what will they do!?_

_They'll mix up an evil brew,_

_and gobble you up in a big tasty stew, so..._

_WATCH OUT!" s_he was breathing heavily from singing so fast.

"Catchy." Dash said flatly.

"I'm working on it!" the pink mare replied.

"Girls let's get back on task." Fluttershy spoke up.

"The alicorn is the general, he holds the staff that contains the anti-venom." Elusive finished.

"So we get the staff, we get the cure!" Dash exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Elusive smirked. They all made a plan and decided to stick to it, but they didn't bother to include Elusive in it. They all split up, Rainbow Dash tried to face a group, but ended up getting the crap beat out of her.

"Okay, we're really out of shape." Pinkie sighed as she went to fight some other snakes.

They were all having trouble with the snakes, they couldn't let them escape! "Consider this a warning ninja!" Twilight yelled as she let a fake evil laugh come out of her mouth. Fluttershy threw her shuricans from the sky and froze the two front wheels of her wheelbarrow, causing it to tip over, and for Twilight to fall.

The pony with butterflies on her flank spun over to the young foal as she cried over her spilled candy. "Sensei was right, never put off until tomorrow what can be done today! We should've dealt with you the first time around."

"Retreat!" The blank flank alicorn screamed as she ran over to the general who echoed her command to his troops who instantly ran away with him. While he was running, Applejack kicked the general in the face and snatched the staff.

"Go ahead, give me a reason." She challenged as the snake slithered away, however she was met face to face with a tall unicorn serpentine.

"Look into my eyes!" he said boldly,"I control you."

"You control." Applejack muttered as her eyes began to become full of red swirls.

"Applejack!" Elusive came to the rescue and kicked the second in command in the face as Applejack began walking away. "Applejack, you have the anti-venom!" he yelled.

She shook her head and looked at the staff,"By golly your right!" she yelled.

"Quick, the fountain!" Elusive suggested pointing to the fountain, which was the main attraction of the town.

"Good idea!" the country pony yelled as she stuck the staff into the fountain, and the venom turned into the air that they breathed, curing them of their hypnosis.

Celestia had then arrived at the scene,"We're sorry sensei, if we had dealt with Twilight before she became a problem then we wouldn't be in this mess." Rainbow admitted.

"We all make mistakes Rainbow Dash, an ancient evil has been released. Come! We must go back to the monistary, and train for the days to come." Celestia exclaimed.

"When am I going to get my own dragon." Elusive grumbled.

"Patience Elusive, your time will come." Celestia spread her knowledge to the youngest pony.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the serpentine's cave, a certain filly was whining about her defeat,"Candy! I need candy ugghhh!"<p>

"The girl set us free." the general stated to his second in command.

"She is a foal! She is not one of us!" the unicorn argued.

"I may not hold the staff, but I am still your general! Stand down!" he ordered as the unicorn walked away in defeat.

"You coward! An earth pony serpentine hissed,"We all know he is under Twilight's spell, you are second in command, and still you do nothing?!"

"Now is not the time..." The second in command stated,"I still hold the key to destroy the ninja, and when I do everypony will see it is I who should be in control..." he broke into an evil, malicious laugh that was nothing like Twilight's as he activated his powers.

He saw a room and ponies talking to each other...

* * *

><p>Applejack was discussing with her teammates and talking, she felt dizzy all of a sudden and blinked... her eyes had the red swirls in them! However when she blinked again, the red swirls disappeared from the country pony's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Who else is giddy for this story!? I know I am and I'm writing it! I won't have a song every chapter but I will incorperate them to make this story even more fun! Tell me what you thought about this first chapter and the basic idea of this story! I would highly appreciate a review and, BTW Elusive is a genderbent Rarity.<strong>

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Home

**Who else is excited for this chapter? I know I was! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>_** on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...**_

_Twilight looked at his reflection and smirked,"No... I will control you from now on!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sensei Celestia stared into the spirit smoke and gasped at faces she had hoped to never see again. She rushed outside to her students,"The serpentine are back! Everypony in Rainbow Falls are in danger!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Twilight Moon? I thought we were gonna face Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie was baffled.<em>

_"Twilight Moon Sparkle," Applejack corrected,"Moon is her middle name, she's Nightmare's daughter!"_

* * *

><p><em>"None of you are at the level of what it takes to be the green ninja." Celestia said as she walked back inside.<em>

* * *

><p>Sensei Celestia awoke from meditating in front of the spirit smoke, she heard the familiar sounds of her students 'training'. She sighed and walked twards the video game room, there was nopony there! She walked towards the training course doors and opened them, she was relieved to find that her students were actually training!<p>

Fluttershy woke up from her meditation and ran right in Pinkie's way, causing her to mess up her nunchuck routine. She then Galloped over to Applejack and took her scythe before fighting some dummies with it. "NINJAGO." she shouted as loud as she could while spinning into her white tornado. She froze half of the course, causing Rainbow to slip.

After she recovered she went over to her other teammates. "This roof isn't big enough for the four of us!" Rainbow complained.

"Correction, this roof aint' big nuff' for Fluttershy." Applejack sarcastically said. "It's like she's in er' own little world."

"Ya! I bet she cant even hear us!" Celestia approached her students,"Sensei, Fluttershy's wierd." Pinkie said, and from Pinkie Pie, that was saying something.

"What is weird, somepony who is different, or somepony who is different than you?" she questioned.

"No sensei, she's weird-weird."

* * *

><p><em>Applejack was on the can reading a newspaper when Fluttershy just trotted in and started combing her mane.<em>

_"Do ya mind?" the country pony asked, blushing._

* * *

><p><em>Pinkie Pie and Elusive were crying at a sad scene in a movie, it was the part when the stallion had to say goodbye to his marefriend. They were in the mood of the movie when...<em>

_"Ah he he he, ah he he he he he... ah ha ha ha ha ha ha hahhahahahaha!" Fluttershy was laughing at the extremely dramatic movie!_

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow wanted a midnight , so she trotted to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She shrieked and flew back when she saw Fluttershy in the fridge!<em>

_"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I consumed the last of the deli meat, cheese?" she offered a triangle of cheese to the cyan blue mare, as she gave the pink maned mare a strange look._

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy is a sister, and sisters are often different, I should know." Celestia sighed as Fluttershy hit her head on a dummy.<p>

Meanwhile on the stairs to the monistary, a young stallion looked up at how far he had to go and sighed. The stallion was a mail colt, he had crossed wall eyes and bubbles on his flank, his name was Woozy Doo. Once he finally made it to the top, he rang the doorbell which made a loud gong sound, startling the colt.

"MAIL!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow yelled as they opened the door.

"Alright, a letter from Pinkie's parents." he said, handing a letter to the pink mare,"A letter from Applejack's brother," he gave the orange pony a letter as well,"Dash has a fan letter." he gave the mare her letter as she flew over to Pinkie and ripped it open.

"What? No package? Ahm' expectin' somethin' from creatures, beasts and beyond?" Applejack asked.

"No nothing from..." he paused,"Oh! Here it is!" the mail colt smiled as he handed the package over to the straw maned mare.

"Ye-haw! Rocky's gonna love this!" she yelled as she galloped to the dragon pens while Woozy Doo left.

"Hey Fluttershy, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Pinkie asked the yellow mare who didn't get any mail.

"I don't remember my parents, I have been an orphan all of my life." she replied.

"So you never had a home?" Rainbow questioned as Fluttershy shook her head no with a frown.

"The monistary is your home now." Celestia soothed as Flutttershy walked inside.

Applejack patted her dragon,"Liver and toads Rocky, yer' favorite!" she yelled as she fed her beloved pet. However, what she didn't know was that a snake was watching.

Skales and another serpentine were watching as Applejack fed the dragon through the second in command's hypnosis powers. "I can't belive you hypnotized one of the ninja! Does the general know?" the earth pony-serpentine asked.

"Of course no! He has been put under the control of Twilight! And I plan to use it for my best interest!" the other snake left as the general approached.

"Everypony works while you two slack! As my second in command I expect more from you Skales!" he scolded.

"Yes general." Skales said with a bow as the general turned around, Skales decided that enough was enough, right then and there!"General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda! The ninja have stolen our staff, yet you instruct your army to build this playhouse for Twilight?" the unicorn questioned the alicorn.

"Snakes don't belong in trees."

"You know better than to challenge my judgement Skales, I'll pretend you didn't ask!" the alicorn hissed with anger.

"HEY! IF WE'RE GONNA RULE EQUESTRIA FROM UP HERE, THIS ELEVATOR NEEDS A TRAP DOOR! I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!" The alicorn filly in the elevator shouted.

"As you wish, young Moon." the general bowed.

"As you wish, general." Skales rolled his eyes as he bowed.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, I love it when it's Fluttershy's night to cook!" Pinkie sighed.<p>

"I didn't hear any complaints bout' ma spinach chowder last night!" Applejack gloated to the other ponies sitting at the dinner table.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut! You really think Pinkie Pie was silent all throughout dinner!?" Rainbow asked.

"Ya, please don't make that again." Pinkie said flatly.

Everypony watched as Fluttershy entered the room,"Dinner is served." she said quietly.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the whole room burst in to laughter! "What are you wearing!" Pinkie choked.

"What?" the yellow mare asked.

"Fluttershy darling, even I wouldn't wear that! It doesn't suit my mane well at all." Fluttershy was wearing a neon green apron that clashed with her mane and coat badly.

"You laugh because I take steps to insure that I am clean after cooking?" she questioned.

"No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" Rainbow mocked.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor then." she explained.

"Oh really? How bout' this!?" Applejack asked, splattering a bowl of roasted carrots onto Rainbow's face, however she got no reaction from Fluttershy. "Come on! How could ya not think that's funny?" however, to her surprise a bowl of baked beans were poured over her head.

"Now you are sisters." Celestia chuckled as she levitated the bowl. The ponies then broke into a food fight which Fluttershy chose not to take part in, in fact she was upset when she was hit with the food and had no defense against it.

As they were throwing the food, the yellow mare was able to sneak outside and pitch the apron. She grunted as she bucked it into the trash. She frowned as she looked up to the sky, she smiled at all of the constellations that she saw. She then heard a cawing sound, the mare turned around to see a falcon sitting on a tree branch. She shook her head, it seemed like the bird just appeared.

To her surprise, the falcon shook its head as well! Fluttershy did a little dance while flapping her wings, and the bird followed her movements before taking off into the night. The pony began to follow the creature, but turned back to look into the room where her friends were. 'I'll only be gone for a little bit... they won't notice I'm missing.' She thought to herself before flying after the feathered friend.

The falcon swooped over hills as Fluttershy followed. Eventually, she arrived at a forest where she saw something horrifying! "If I see one colt in here... I'm gonna go ballistic!" Twilight complained as the snakes treated her like royalty.

"Thank you my feathered friend." Fluttershy said before flying back to her teammates.

* * *

><p>"So tell us again how you happened to stumble upon Twilight's secret headquarters?" Rainbow asked, almost out of breath<p>

"I followed a bird." Fluttershy explained.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Pinkie asked.

"Because it danced." Fluttershy explained.

"Okay, was it a cuckoo bird?" Pinkie joked, earning a laugh from her team, well, most of her team.

"Of course not! Everypony knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

"Looks like it's held up by those three trees! After those supports are let lose the whole thing will fall like a house of cards!" Rainbow ignored her strange friend.

"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be illogical." Fluttershy stated.

Fluttershy's teammates facehoofed after she finished talking before following her towards the treehouse.

They all found their own ways to the top while avoiding snakes, Rainbow flew up with stealth as Applejack and Pinkie Pie climbed a tree. Fluttershy however, simply hid under the elevator. Once they all made it to the top they saw twilight pacing around on the top floor.

"It's almost finished! Soon my fortress will be complete!" Twilight chuckled as she looked towards an earth pony serpentine. "Hey you! Hold up that sign for me!" the foal yelled as the snake didn't hesitate to follow her command. The filly giggled as she pulled a lever and the snake fell into a cage below. "BOOBY TRAP!" she taunted.

Rainbow rolled her eyes,'What a brat.' she thought to herself as they all went to their stations. The cyan mare spun into her tornado and cut one of the ropes, the whole entire shelter shifted to the side! Pinkie cut another one that sent many snakes flying off of the sides.

Twilight stopped herself from tumbling off as well by holding onto a railing tightly, she looked upward and saw four figures that she loathed with a passion,"I said no Ninja! ATTACK!" she ordered.

"Everypony, retreat!" Skales yelled as the other pony's followed him.

"Don't go! We have to protect my treehouse fortress!" Twilight pleaded.

"Your treehouse!? I think it's about time we did, THIS!" the snake pulled a lever and sent Twilight into her own booby trap!

"Applejack! Don't cut the final line until we're all off of the top!" Pinkie called to the orange mare who nodded in return.

Skales was making his escape, he pointed to Applejack,"You will obey my every command!" he demanded as Applejack was fully under his power again.

"I will obey yer' every command." She repeated in a monotone voice, but she still kept her country accent.

The other three ponies met up on the roof,"Where's Applejack!? This whole place is going down!" Dash yelled. As if on cue, the orange pony landed on the roof with red eyes,"Nopony goes anywhere! Till' ya deal with me!" she barked.

"What's wrong with her!?" Rainbow screamed, terrified.

"She's under their control!" Fluttershy yelped with fear as well.

"We have to snap her out of it! Pinkie Pie! Use your lightning to try to shock her out of her trance!" Dash yelled as the pink mare began swinging her nunchucks.

She zapped the mare and knocked her backwards, the now evil pony opened her red eyes that also showed definite signs of anger.

"I think we only made her angryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Pinkie yelled as Applejack shoved the pink mare off of the side of the roof.

"PINKIE!" her teammates screamed as the mare grabbed a vine and landed on the level below them, she then made her way back to the roof.

Applejack continued her assault, she had even injured the two pegasi's wings in the process, the orange mare flipped backwards and got ready to cut the final line.

"NO!" Dash and Pinkie yelled,

"No Applejack, NO!" Fluttershy squeaked. The mare was ready to finish off the team when a tune went through her ears, a beatiful tune that made her feel soothed. She shook her head and blinked the red color out of her eyes! The four ponies looked up to see Elusive and Celestia on Flame! The white alicorn was playing a flute.

"What happened, uh what's goin' on?" the confused pony with apples on her flank asked nopony in particular.

"We're getting out of here, because this whole place is coming down! Elusive yelled as they all hopped on the dragon's back.

"That flute! It cancels their powers!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Indeed, it's as old as the serpentine themselves! But we must hurry, the monistary is unguarded!" Celestia yelled as Flame flew home quickly.

* * *

><p>The poor ponies came home to a burned down monistary. "They stole their staff back." Celestia admitted defeat.<p>

"Rocky!" Applejack yelled as she let the dragons out of their pens.

"Shard, put this out." The yellow mare asked her dragon as it used it's icy breath to freeze the fire away.

Pinkie's fluffy mane deflated at the sight of her home in ruins.

Rainbow stomped a small chunk of what used to be her home under her hoof,"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would've ever happened!" Rainbow screeched with tears in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash." Celestia began.

"No Sensei! She's right! Because of you my high score has been deleted!" Pinkie ranted.

"This is a teaching moment... we must learn from this." Fluttershy tried to reason.

"A teachin' moment, what's wrong with you!? Don't ya get it!? EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Applejack shouted at her sister.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia yelled as the three mare turned away from Fluttershy. "Fluttershy is your sister, apologize at once."

The three teens sighed as they turned back around,"We're sorry Flu-" The pink maned mare was gone! "Fluttershy?" she asked as she looked into the sky and saw the yellow mare riding off on her dragon.

* * *

><p>Twilight was being led back into the serpentine caves, she had preferred her treehouse, but at least this was shelter. The filly's wings were bound by rope, to keep her from trying to fly. Twilight kept her eyes from meeting any other serpentine's gaze so she wouldn't see the hatred in their eyes.<p>

The filly was tired of all of this sour attention, but she knew of one serpentine that still admired and adored her unconditionally,"Do something general." she whispered,"You are still under my command... right?"

The serpent alicorn stopped and turned towards his second in command who now held the staff,"ENOUGH! I am the general, and you will return my staff at once!" he hissed.

"No." Skales rolled his eyes.

"You dare challenge me?"

Twilight smirked at the general as a chant began to grow,"Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!."

"I guess we will have to fight for it, in the slither pit!." The tall unicorn announced.

The two prepared for battle, Skales got lots of encouragement from his tribe members while the current general got a,"Don't screw up." from Twilight.

They stood across from each other as the announcer entered,"You know the rules, there are none, but in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes... now FIGHT!"

Halfway through the fight Twilight saw a piece of rolled up paper in a chunk of ice, it was sticking out and easy to grab, however she couldn't move because she was tied to an ice pillar. There was only one way to get it, Twilight wasn't good at it either. The filly focused all of her energy onto her horn, a few sparks came out as she grunted. She just needed to grab it and... after many attempts she finally had it in her grasp, she carefully levitated the paper into her cloak and hid it.

They both circled each other, on multiple occasions they tried to overwhelm each other, but Skales was stronger. He started swaying from side to side, confusing the larger snake, he then delivered a swift buck to his face that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Get up! GET UP!" Twilight called.

"You will obey me from now on!" Skales had pinned him.

"I will do as you command." he sighed in defeat. Twilight watched in awe as the general's wings disappeared and left his back bare, his tail disappeared as well, leaving him with back legs instead of his tail. Then her mouth dropped completely when she saw Skales begin to float in the air as a blue aura came out of his chest, it surrounded him until his whole body shined brightly, when he came back down, he sprouted a pair of alicorn wings! A tail had also replaced his two back legs.

"YOU!" he pointed towards Twilight,"Leave and never return!" Twilight nodded like crazy before she was released and kicked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Six ponies were sitting around a fire in a shallow cave,"What are we eating again?" Pinkie asked.<p>

"Mu-mudnoot, pretty good fer' somethin' that lives underground." Applejack admitted.

Pinkie and Dash both spit out the awful food in their mouths, the pink mare's mane was still deflated and sad looking. Pinkie threw a rock in a nearby bucket,"Ya! a new high sc-score!" she cheered.

"Remember we must still be grateful for what we have." Celestia told her students.

"What do we have? Our home is gone!" Applejack shouted.

"I don't really miss our home, what I really miss is Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Ya, I miss Fluttershy." Pinkie agreed.

"Fluttershy?" Elusive asked.

"Yea! Fluttershy! Ya know, whit ninja, the smart, strange one!?" Pinkie reminded the colt.

"NO! Fluttershy!" he pointed to the yellow mare approaching.

"FLUTTERSHY!" the ponies embraced their sister.

"Fluttershy, we're so, so sorry foe everything we said! We're a team, and that means we are all responsible." Pinkie said giving her a hug.

"You don't need to apologize." Fluttershy giggled.

"But isn't that why you ran away?" Dash asked.

"No! I saw the falcon again, so I followed him! I would like to show you what I found." The ponies followed her about half a mile to a small cliffside,"I think the falcon is trying to show us what path we should take, he's like a guardian, that's why I named him Angel." The ponies walked around a large rock,"Our new home." she showed them the massive unused ship just sitting there!"Oh did I mention that I made dinner."

"Do I smell pie!?" Pinkie began to drool as her mane inflated and sprang to life!

"Cobblerberry, and mertleberry, and-"

"HA!" Applejack had a new favorite sister as the three mares and colt started yelling and galloping towards the ship.

"I am proud of you Fluttershy, I promise you that one day we will find your family." Celestia stood next to the mare.

"But I've already found them." Fluttershy closed her eyes and smiled.

"There's something specail about you Fluttershy."

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?"

"It is too early to tell, now come on, it would be a shame to allow them to eat all of that pie." Celestia chuckled.

In the dining area of the bounty the mares began a food fight that even Fluttershy took part in! However, what they didn't know was that a little alicorn filly was watching them from a cliffside. Twilight sighed before opening up the rolled up paper that made up a map with her hooves, no way she was using magic again! It was too exhausting! She turned around and headed to her destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter over a course of three days! I have been very busy lately, I wrote this while jamming out to mlp songs!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Snakebit

_**Previously, on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...**_

_The other three ponies met up on the roof,"Where's Applejack!? This whole place is going down!" Dash yelled. As if on cue, the orange pony landed on the roof with red eyes,"Nopony goes anywhere! Till' ya deal with me!" she barked._

_"What's wrong with her!?" Rainbow screamed, terrified._

_"She's under their control!" Fluttershy yelped with fear as well._

* * *

><p><em>"Don't go! We have to protect my treehouse fortress!" Twilight pleaded.<em>

_"Your treehouse!? I think it's about time we did, THIS!" the snake pulled a lever and sent Twilight into her own booby trap!_

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow stomped a small chunk of what used to be her home under her hoof,"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would've ever happened!" Rainbow screeched with tears in her eyes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Twilight watched in awe as the general's wings disappeared and left his back bare, his tail disappeared as well, leaving him with back legs instead of his tail. Then her mouth dropped completely when she saw Skales begin to float in the air as a blue aura came out of his chest, it surrounded him until his whole body shined brightly, when he came back down, he sprouted a pair of alicorn wings! A tail had also replaced his two back legs.<em>

_"YOU!" he pointed towards Twilight,"Leave and never return!" Twilight nodded like crazy before she was released and kicked out of the cave._

* * *

><p><em>"I think the falcon is trying to show us what path we should take, he's like a guardian, that's why I named him Angel." The ponies walked around a large rock,"Our new home." she showed them the massive unused ship just sitting there!"<em>

* * *

><p>It was completely peaceful on the ship that the ninja now called home, everypony was asleep in their beds... was. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!<p>

"Awaken my students, evil doesn't sleep and neither should you." Celestia used a stick to bong and gong as Rainbow tried to muffle the noise from her ears with a pillow. "If you want to reach your true potential you must treat every day as an opportunity."

"Okay, okay, we're up!" Rainbow surrendered as she lazily slid off of her bed, being too tired to fly. "But if ya want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest?"

"You call that rest!?" Applejack asked, cracking her back,"Ah think my back has more lumps than the mattress!" she complained.

"Ya, we were up so late talking about how cool it was to have a new headquarters,"Pinkie put toothpaste on her toothbrush,"That we kinda lost track of time-blahh!" Pinkie had turned on the sink and sewer gunk came out onto her toothbrush that she stuck in her mouth! "That does not taste like cupcakes!" the mare complained, looking at the cupcake picture on the toothpaste tube.

"What will we learn today master? The strike of a scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of ah-ach!" Fluttershy fell through the floor after she delicately hopped off her bed. She coughed up the dust that she had inhaled.

"I believe today's lesson is chores." Celestia chuckled.

"CHORES!?" the ponies screamed all at once.

"Ninja fight sensei, they do not clean." Applejack exclaimed.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from." Celestia explained as she began to walk out of the bedroom door. "I expect things to be spotless when I return, and put your backs into it!" She said dismissively before ringing the dong once more.

"Aww, I hate chores, it's always no fun. It'll take us all day to clean this piece of junk." Pinkie complained.

"Unless we put more then our backs into it?" Applejack smirked.

_"Three months of peaceful coolness, it felt like a holiday." _Rainbow began.

_"We've kept our hoofsies warm at home, time off from work to play." _Pinkie continued.

_"But the skills we've scored were running out, and lack of skills made us grow cold." _Applejack added.

_"And even though the break was nice, the wait was getting old."_ Fluttershy finished.

_"The time has come to be welcomed home,_

_We'll find out which one is green,_

_But it's also time to say goodbye,_

_It's our home we must clean._

_How can I help? I'm new, you see._

_What in this world can we do?_

_How will I do without Elusive's magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!" _Pinkie Pie sang.

_"Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_It's finally our turn!_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return!" _The mares all sang together.

_"Shooing off those southern birds,_

_This pegasus' job begins,_

_And opening that giant sail,_

_To let the sun shine in!_

_I move the clouds and I make it rain to wash up!_

_When the sun comes out, it's warmth and beauty will glow!" _Rainbow sang once again.

_"Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_It's finally our turn!_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return!"_

_"Wooden floors are very weak,_

_Under the all of this dust,_

_I'll freeze it and refurnish it,_

_So we can give it our trust!" _Fluttershy sang as she made the floors nice and safe after what had happened earlier that day.

_"I can give us electricity,_

_Our video games will live!_

_We'll welcome back our fun rivalries,_

_So our skills can still grow!" _Pinkie continued.

_"Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_It's finally our turn!_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return!"_ the mares continued cleaning the ship.

_"No easy task to clean the ground,_

_It's my time to sweep,_

_With proper care and washing,_

_Everyone it heeds,_

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Gotta' stock the fridge too!_

_I must work so very hard,_

_It's just so much to do!" _Applejack somewhat struggled with her job.

_"Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_It's finally our turn!_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return!" _The mares were almost done cleaning.

_"Now that I know what I must do,_

_I finally found my place,_

_I helped with all of my heart,_

_Tough tasks were some I faced._

_How did we do without Elusive's magic?_

_Helped the earth pony way?_

_I wanted to belong, so I had to_

_Do my best today,_

_Do my best today!" _Pinkie began to dismiss her worries.

_"Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_It's finally our turn!_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Bounty Clean-Up, Bounty Clean-Up!_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return,_

_Soon Sensei will return!" _They all finished together. They all smiled at the hard work that was going to be worth it!

* * *

><p>When Celestia and Elusive returned, they were shocked! "Wow! I'm surprised you could do all of this darlings." Elusive commented.<p>

"Ninja don't just fight Elusive, we clean!" Applejack replied to the stallion.

"Ah, you have exceeded my expectations." Celestia smiled,"But can you keep it up?" as she finished a loud horn was heard in the distance.

"Looks like we have some visitors," Elusive chuckled,"And loud ones at that."

Pinkie tensed, she knew that sound anywhere! "Ooh, It's my parents! If they start yapping, just don't get them going, okay? Because if you start talking the they'll start talking, and before you know it half the day is gone and it's not even-"

"OKAY! We get it! They talk a lot, cherry doesn't fall far from the blossom." Dash muttered the last part to herself.

Everypony went outside to greet the two ponies carrying a small cart, One was a light brown stallion with a pickaxe for a cutiemark, Igneous Rock. The other was a light gray mare with glasses and the rocks on her flank, Cloudy Quartz. "Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked with clenched teeth.

"PINKIE PIE! OH, it's been so long since we've heard from you!" her father pulled her into a hug, her mother joining in as well.

"Guy's I called two days ago!" Pinkie protested.

"Well it's not soon enough Pinkie." Cloudy said to her daughter. "When are ya gonna come down to the junkyard, you say you're coming, and then you don't?"

"Mom! Do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends!?" Pinkie blushed as her mother mentioned her home.

"Oh she hates it when we tell ponies she was born in a junkyard." Igneous chuckled.

"Oh and who are you?" Quartz walked up to Elusive,"You're so handsome, you're just my daughter's type." The light gray mare cooed.

"MOM!" Pinkie screeched in between her clenched teeth.

"Thank you ma'am, if you want a tour, Pinkie would be happy to give you one, she worked very hard on it.

"We'd love a tour!" the couple yelled together as Pinkie facehoofed.

* * *

><p>"And this is the Bridge," Pinkie brought them to the 'control room' of the ship," Here we can see things from all over Equestria!" she explained. "And this!" she showed them a machine,"If a serpentine isn't giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night..." Pinkie trailed off.<p>

"An audio appliance to make em' talk?" Igneous guessed.

"A neurorapradis to read their minds?" Cloudy Quartz asked.

"NO! A cappuccino machine." Pinkie finished.

"Amazing Pinkie!" her father commented.

"Are you gonna tell them about the button?" Dash asked the pink mare.

"It's not ready yet!" Pinkie argued.

"Ooh! What's the button!? What does it do!? Can I help?" The stallion was persistent as he tried to help his daughter.

"No dad! It's fine, just don't touch it, okay?" Pinkie cleared her throat,"Now isn't it time you get going, it's getting late, remember, there are dangerous serpentine out there."

"I guess we could get going." Igneous replied with a sigh.

"Cloudy Quartz, it was a pleasure hearing bout' Pinkie Pie's first potty time." Applejack snorted.

"Oh! If you liked that, wait until you hear about the time I caught her kissing her pillow!" Quartz replied.

"Snakes mom! SNAKES!" The hot pink maned mare jumped in between the two to break off the conversation.

"Alright, we're going." Cloudy said as the team walked them out to their cart.

"Remember, there are armed and deadly serpentine out there, you do have candle's right?" she asked as they were all blinded by the light radiating off of the candles.

"Like em? I used a little extra juice!" Igneous commented as he began to trot away,"Bye Pinkie!"

"We couldn't be more proud!" Cloudy added as they galloped home. Pinkie sighed at their low tech vehicle, Equestria had electric and motor vehicles yet her parents chose the old fashioned way.

"Now that they are gone, perhaps Pinkie Pie can teach us the art of..." Celestia snorted,"Kissing pillows." an eruption of laughter followed her comment.

* * *

><p>Twilight wandered into an old graveyard,"It's kinda scary in here, but I like scary! Ya! I'm the daughter of the dark ruler! Nightmare Moon! I eat this stuff for breakfast-ah!" she screamed as she saw a creepy statue. She swallowed roughly,"I need to find the Fangpyres, if there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake! Right?" Twilight continued to walk.<p>

"Here! By the mutated tree, I found it!" she yelled as she galloped towards the tomb. "Soon the serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be I... TWILIGHT MOON!" she broke into a forced evil laugh while lightning stuck, causing her to scream. She took a deep breath and pushed the button.

The tomb opened and snakes began jumping out immediately. Twilight shrieked once again as the snakes continued to jump over her. Eventually a snake with a tail for the lower half of it's body jumped out. It had two heads, a unicorn horn, and a pair of alicorn wings,'The General' was the only thought that came to the young filly's mind.

"And who may I say released us?" The snake asked, varying between his two heads.

"Tw-Twilight, I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me." She stuttered.

"Those hypnotizing deceivers, it will be our pleasure." they replied.

"Good, I'll lead the way, and then I want some ninja dealt with." Twilight smirked.

"Sounds like you know what you want." the large alicorn's heads spoke as Twilight smirked. "But the Hypnobrai are strong, and we are few in numbers, we need... reinforcements."

"What did you have in mind?" Twilight asked skeptically as the snake heads hissed.

* * *

><p>Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz arrived home late at night. Once they took off the saddles that helped them pull their cart, Igneous grabbed his tool box,"Back to the grind."<p>

"Oh sweetheart, you have been working on that day and night." Cloudy sighed.

"You never know when Pinkie will visit!" the earth pony brought up the point.

"YA! You never know!" the gray mare agreed.

The brown stallion began to work on a giant metal statue of Pinkie Pie! Nunchucks and everything! He was working hard until he heard may noises around him. He turned around, Cloudy? Is that you?"

"What Igne? Are you hearing things again?" Cloudy questioned.

"You did turn on the security system before we left, didn't ya hon?"

The gray mare walked over to the system's core, she tried to power it up,"Must be broken." Then, all of the light's turned off, one by one.

"I'm warning you, my daughter knows spinjitzu!" Igneous warned as he backed up towards his wife,"Call Pinkie honey, somepony's broken in!"

"Why don't we wait until she calls you!?" the couple looked up to see Twilight holding up their phone with cut chord in one of her hooves, next to her was the serpentine general. The couple cowered in fear.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"If we plan to attack the hypnobrai we need to grow our army." the general explained.

"And how do we do that?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say us fangpyre bite off more than we can chew! Have at it boys!" the general ordered his army as they sank their fangs into many of the creations. The red scaled ponies hissed as the couple stayed together. They bit into the machines and they began to turn into snake-like creatures!

Igneous was stresses,"My creations, they're turning them into-"

"An army? You are correct, but we can also turn**_ ponies _**too." the general hissed as the army surrounded and closed in around the two earth ponies.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was at the Bounty working on the button. "Man sure have a lot of junk piling up! If only there was a place we could get rid of it." Rainbow said loudly to Fluttershy as they passed the pink mare.<p>

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to work." Pinkie rolled her eyes before giving her attention back to her defense mechanism.

Applejack passed by,"Hi Big Brother! I would love to visit! What kind of family member would I be if I didn't-"

"I see what you're doing." Pinkie cut the country mare off. "I know I said I would visit my parents today but I have a lot on my plate." she claimed as Elusive approached.

"Hey Pinkie, gonna visit your parents today?" he asked.

"Yup! Just about to leave!" Pinkie claimed as she wiped some oil off of her face with her hoof.

"Tell them I say hi!" the stallion replied.

The ninja glared at the pink mare,"What? So my plate isn't that full." Pinkie met her dragon outside,"Come on Wisp, just one visit, in and out! Nothing more!" Pinkie claimed as she tried to pull on her dragon's saddle.

"The dragons are molting, they are shedding, each adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before adulthood. We must allow them to migrate to the spirit coves for their transformation to occur." Celestia explained.

"Rocky's goin' east?" Applejack ran over to her dragon as well as the other ninja to say their farewells.

"Looks like I have to take this long walk, all by myself." Pinkie looked towards Elusive who nodded in return.

"Of course we'll go Pinkie." Rainbow answered.

"All you had to do was ask." Fluttershy added as Pinkie once again facehoofed.

The mares and colt began to trot down the rode. "Of all the days to lose our ride." Pinkie complained while they were walking the instrumental was Celestia who continued to play her flute. They all watched as the dragons flew off.

Two hours had passed as the mares wandered into the desert, Celestia still kept up her tune,"That flute, you never told us why it's so important." Fluttershy commented.

"There used to be many sacred flutes, created to combat the powers of the serpentine. However, over time Equestria has forgotten it's ancestors wisdom, and now this is the only one." Celestia answered.

"I get the lesson, respect your elders or face the consequences, man you guys are laying it on thick!"

"Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear." Celestia chuckled.

Pinkie stared off into the open gates of her home,"What's wrong?" Elusive asked.

"It's quiet... my family's never quiet." she galloped into the seemingly empty junkyard. She looked around until she saw a refrigerator with green scales moving! Pinkie kicked the bar barricading it away and allowed it to open, what she saw inside was horrifying.

"Mom, dad?" her parents looked green and sick, they were covered in scales,"What happened!? Who did this to you!" she asked taking the tape off of their mouths.

"Sweetie, you came!" her father smiled.

"You shouldn't have come, it's the snakes!" Cloudy warned. Pinkie frowned as she helped them out of the fridge.

"The bite of the fangpyre, their venom can turn anything or anypony into a snake, it's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete." Celestia provided an answer as the earth ponies ails began to look like a serpent's.

Then out of nowhere a huge wrecking ball came out from behind a pile of junk, there was something strange about it,"Uh, is that wreckin' ball starin' at me?" Applejack asked, pulling out her weapon, the wrecking ball had a face!

"Hello aunt!"

"Twilight." Celestia turned towards her niece.

"Looks like we aren't the only family reunion! I'm glad you brought the ninja, I could use some help taking out the trash!" she teased.

Pinkie growled as she swung her nunchucks,"NOPONY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!" she screamed as she took out forty pegasus fangpyres.

Even Celestia and Elusive got into the battle, the sensei played the sacred flute, causing the snakes to cower while Elusive took them out. "You know sensei, I think we make a pretty good duet." thee stallion commented as loud music was heard, they both turned their heads towards the source of the sound, Twilight had turned on a boombox and drowned out the sound of the sacred flute.

"Young niece, should I teach you who's side you should be on?" Celestia yelled.

"Sorry aunt!" Twilight turned up the volume,"Can't hear you!" she shouted once again.

"NINJAGO!" the rest of the team followed suit and attacked, they had to face many intimate objects that had been turned, as well as the snakes. Pinkie even had to try and manage the wrecking ball. She jumped in as it lunged at her friends.

"Let's see if I can work this thing." She muttered as she began to mess with the controls, she eventually caused it to go opposite it's course, and it lodged itself in a large pile of junk. The ninja had almost defeated the snakes, they looked towards the small alicorn filly.

"RETREAT!" she screamed as a rattlercopter picked them up on a platform that lingered below the mechanism. The general had a tight magical grasp on his staff.

"If we want to change your parents back we need the venom in the staff!" Elusive yelled, pointing to the general making his escape.

They're too fast! I can fly that quickly! We'll never catch up to them." Rainbow growled.

"I'm sorry guys, I failed, we can't catch up using our dragons." Pinkie's hair drooped down a little, but it didn't fully deflate.

"Pinkie Pie, there is another way." Celestia spoke up,"Part of understanding your own potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once intoned with a focused heart its powers and secrets can be unlocked."

"Now is not the time to be cryptic!" Pinkie yelled.

"She's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." Fluttershy informed.

"Please don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick." Rainbow complained looking at her sword.

"Pinkie, focus on unlocking your weapon, imagine you are taking flight." Celestia informed as the pink mare closed her eyes and before she knew it, her nunchucks had disappeared and a gliding plane was in their place! Each of them transformed their weapons, Rainbow and Fluttershy got motorcycles while Applejack got a huge four wheeler. They all took to the ground and the skies.

Pinkie was on their tails, but she also had to learn to control her new vehicle. The mare sped up and grabbed the staff right from the general's magical grasp. "I GOT IT!" she screamed until she realized that there was no longer any seat underneath her. She began to fall from the sky, nunchucks right behind her.

"I got her!" The ninja began to fight and lose focus until they all fell to the ground for their weapons had turned back into their original forms too. Celestia, Igneous, Cloudy, and Elusive pulled up to them in a golf cart.

"Why isn't this working!?" Rainbow yelled, trying to get her weapon to transform again.

"If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon." Celestia explained.

"Get in girls." Cloudy Quartz said as the mares hopped in.

They sped up until Pinkie fell right into the front seat. As soon as the pink mare landed, Elusive turned around and pressed down the gas as he sped towards the bounty.

* * *

><p>"As soon as I reverse the venom we can fix you." Elusive told Pinkie's parents who nodded in return. The serpentine were on their tails and Pinkie was ready.<p>

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Pinkie yelled as she rested her hoof on the button. Nothing happened,"NO! I spent forever on this, it's supposed to work!"

"Pinkie Pie?" the mare turned around and saw her father standing there, just fine!

"Dad, you're okay!"

"Of course I am, now let's see what I can do." he messed with a few wires and then signaled for her to press the button, as the mare's hoof reached the button, the entire ship shook. It began to lift in the air as rocket boosters fired up! It caught Elusive off guard, causing him to drop the staff, it fell off of the flying ship and on a unicorn fangpyre's head, the general picked it up as they flew off once again.

As they flew off the ninja were watching the snakes run away. "We'll let you stay here for a couple days so we can be sure the coast is clear, but stay as long as you like! It's... nice having you here!" Pinkie commented as her parents sighed.

"Cloudy, of all our inventions, this one is our greatest!" Igneous chuckled as he and his wife hugged their daughter. Celestia smiled at the once again, happy family before trotting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! If you enjoyed this, tell your friends about it! I might not update as frequently if I don't get many views. I thought winter wrap up would go well there... deal with it! I wanted to make equestria a little more technologically advanced!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. Never Trust a Snake

_**Previously, on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...**_

_"The dragons are molting, they are shedding, each adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before adulthood. We must allow them to migrate to the spirit coves for their transformation to occur." Celestia explained..._

* * *

><p><em>"Rocky's goin' east?" Applejack ran over to her dragon as well as the other ninja to say their farewells...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sounds like you know what you want." the large alicorn's heads spoke as Twilight smirked...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Young niece, should I teach you who's side you should be on?" Celestia yelled...<em>

* * *

><p><em>signaled for her to press the button, as the mare's hoof reached the button, the entire ship shook. It began to lift in the air as rocket boosters fired up!<em>

* * *

><p>A black falcon flew onto a power line in the desert near the bounty. As it landed, all of the other birds flew away. Then it spoke,"Wake up Fluttershy, I know where you come from." the voice was calm, and slightly creepy, but in a peaceful way.<p>

"Ahh!" Fluttershy hit her head on her bedpost as she cried out, afraid of the talking animal. She looked around to see that her sisters had already begun their days. Then she noticed it, she was late!

Fluttershy jumped out of her bed and galloped towards the bridge, not bothering to put on her ninja suit yet. She saw Celestia and Elusive going over notes. "The hunt starts early today." the teal eyed mare commented as Elusive spoke up.

"As long as Twilight and the serpentine roam freely, nopony in Equestria is safe."

"Where are the others?" Fluttershy questioned, looking around for her team.

"Training on the upper deck." Sensei answered, taking another sip of her tea.

Fluttershy nodded before heading towards the deck, but to her surprise there was nopony on deck at all! All she saw was a black bird land on a wooden post.

"Angel." Fluttershy smiled as she approached her small friend,"You were in my dream little friend, what reason have you returned?"

The confused mare watched as her bird flew off into the distance. She scratched the back of her head as she noticed a shadow growing behind her. She spun around as her eyes dialated,"N-Nightmare Moon! Bu-but you were banished!"

"Only to return for the weapons of spinjitzu, so I can recreate Equestria, in my own image!" the dark mare screamed as she lunged at the smaller teen, who quickly dodged the attack. "Give me your shuricans of ice!" She boomed.

"You'll have to take them from me!' Fluttershy challenged as she spun into her tornado, but was interrupted by being pushed far backwards. She watched in horror as Nightmare cut a line that was holding heavy cargo right above her.

Fluttershy winced and prepared for the impact of the crate, but she was shocked when she didn't feel it hit her. She looked up to see a mare in a green ninja suit, holding up the box with her hooves as she tossed it to the side. "The green ninja!" she gasped,"The legend is true!" she watched intensely at the battle.

The mare pulled out the nunchucks of lightning before spinning into her tornado once again, all Fluttershy could do was stare. The mare began to fight Nightmare Moon with her bare hooves! They wrestled for many minutes until the mare in green tossed the other off of the ship.

Fluttershy looked up to see her eyes burning with fire with her front hoof alight as well. The falcon squealed as it landed promptly on her arm.

""Wh-who are you? Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Fluttershy asked as more falcons surrounded her,"Who are you green ninja!?" she was now completely surrounded by them!

"Ahh!" Fluttershy hit her head on her bedpost, afraid of what had happened in her dream. "Sleeping in? You're gonna be late for training!" Pinkie said as she made her bed.

"How come nopony awakened me?" Fluttershy questioned, waking up completely.

"We didn't think you wanted us to, ya looked like you were having some dream." Rainbow commented as they all got dressed and ready for the day. After they were ready, they headed for the upper deck where they waited for Sensei Celestia to arrive.

"A little off today, huh?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy,"What was you're dream about?"

""I, uh, saw the falcon again."

"Wait! Flutters! Every single time you see that bird, something big happens!" Pinkie pointed out as Celestia walked out on deck.

"Okay, stretches! First, the flying dragon!" Celestia got into position as her students tried to follow.

"This time it showed me the green ninja." Fluttershy continued quietly.

"THE GREEN NINJA!?" Celestia turned to face her students, only to find them in all different positions that were nothing like her's, except for Fluttershy.

"That looks like the shocked monkey, more focus." Celestia ordered as the ponies listened without hesitation, yet they still talked.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that! Spill the beans!" Pinkie whispered.

"Now, swooping crane." Celestia continued her lesson.

"And don't spare any deatails, there has got to be a clue in there that tells us who is gonna be the green ninj- ah!" Celestia used her magic to pull on Rainbow's ear.

"What is so important that you need to interrupt my lesson Rainbow?" Celestia frowned as she looked at the four.

"It was nothing Sensei." Rainbow quickly lied.

"Ya! Nothing!" Pinkie agreed.

"We don't talk while ya' teach." Applejack protested.

"Everypony was paying attention." Fluttershy claimed.

Celestia gained a firm frown on her face as she stood up tall,"No free time and no video games."

"WHAT!?" everypony began to argue and talk back to her until Applejack spoke the loudest.

"NO! Till' when?"

"Until you answer this simple riddle..." Celestia claimed,"What is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Simple! With a sword!"

"Golden weapons!"

"Spinjitzu!"

"Tornado of creation?"

Celestia sighed,"You have a lot of training ahead of you. Make sure you sharpen your minds as well as your spinjitzu." she trotted back over to her quarters.

The four ponies sighed,"What's the best way ta' defeat an enemy? It could be anything!" Applejack complained.

Rainbow Dash watched as Celestia closed the door to her quarters,"Ya, but tell us more about this dream." Rainbow smirked.

"Let me just say, the green ninja is awesome!" Fluttershy smiled as she began her story.

* * *

><p>Earth, unicorn, and pegasi fangpyre marched across the frozen tundra, armed with their vehicles that were weapons themselves! The hypnobrai also prepared for battle with their own warriors.<p>

"Finally, the hypnobrai will pay for betraying me! Twilight Moon!" the filly's statement was followed by silence... complete silence,"Do your thing fangpyre! I let you out of your hole for a reason!" Twilight complained.

"Attack!" the fangpyre alicorn yelled as his army edged closer to the other.

Then, everything stopped, ponies and vehicles alike, no more sounds of marching hooves could be heard as they came to a complete halt. The generals stuck their staff into the snow beneath them with their magic.

Twilight smirked, for she was ready to see the hypnobrai pay... but then,

"Skales my old chum!"

"Why if it isn't the fangpyre! Of all the cold blooded to sneak up on us, I am glad it is a friend." Skales replied.

"Wha- FRIENDS!? Who needs friends when they can rule Equestria! Besides, I thought you guys were enemies!" The filly protested.

"We were at war, but seeing that Skales is now leading them, I don't see why we can't be comrades!" the fangpyre general smirked as the filly looked about ready to throw a temper tantrum.

"Ya, is you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Skales teased.

"A tussle? A TUSSLE!? But I am Twilight Moon! ringer of evil!" the filly complained as the generals replied with two eye rolls.

""What should we do with her?" Skales asked.

"I could turn her into one of us..." one of the other's heads offered.

"Na, the little tike's pretty useless. How about I hypnotize her to make her think she's a pig."

"That would be pretty funny!" the red scaled general laughed in reply. Twilight looked around for a potential escape route from the possibility of becoming a pig.

She backed up the tail of a rattler-vehicle as the serpentine surrounded her. It was too bad that the living vehicle didn't like the filly that was backing up on it's tail, so as a natural result it flung her three miles away into a thick bank of fresh snow. "Oof!" Twilight dusted herself off after escaping the snow with many grumbles of anger.

* * *

><p>"With her fist on fire." Fluttershy finished telling the tale of her dream as the other ninja gasped.<p>

"So I'm the green ninja." Rainbow mused, hoping the others would just accept it.

"What're ya talkin bout'?!" she had incredible strength to lift the cargo! It was obviously me!" Applejack claimed.

"Did you miss the part when she pulled out nunchucks!?" Pinkie screamed,"I have nunchucks!" she pulled out her golden weapons and swung it around.

"Girls!" Fluttershy interrupted,"The point was that it was my dream, and the falcon landed on her arm, so naturally it's me."

"You are not training, you must have answered my riddle ninja." Celestia interrupted their conversation as Rainbow piped up.

"Uh, the best way to defeat an enemy is to, train sensei?"

"Feeble and incorrect, maybe more training will help you focus." Celestia retreated back to her quarters.

"Ugh! It could be anything!" Pinkie complained,

"Come on gals, we can do this, we just have to work together, I don't wanna be trainin' all day." Applejack announced as the mares began to train once again.

* * *

><p>"If you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Twilight mocked the hypnobrai as she wandered the desert, trying to navigate with the map she had, if only she could magic as well as the other foals at her old school.<p>

It was no wonder Twilight was a blank flank, she had no talent, but she was determined to get it in being evil!

Finally, Twilight saw a strange figure shaped like a snake fang, she smirked as she galloped towards it. She pushed the button before her without hesitation as she watched the tomb open.

The filly was shocked to see no snakes. "Hello? She called as she entered the cave, "Anypony here?" her hoofsteps echoed off of the walls as she investigated. She did not notice a looming shadow over her.

Twilight was surprised to see a pair of glowing eyes appear in front of her. She screamed as the rest of the serpent's body revealed itself. Her flashlight clicked itself off as it fell to the floor.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, here you go." he handed Twilight the flashlight.

"Th-thank you." Twilight replied as she clicked it back on and got a good look at the cave as well as the serpent. He was tall, purple, had large alicorn wings and a horn to match, he also had a general's tail. "What happened to the others?" the filly shined her light on the remains of a unicorn anacondrai.

"Time took it's toll on them, they just starved away and faded until they were just dust and bones." Twilight looked up at him. "Where are my manners, who are you my little appatize-, uh, I mean, friend?"

"Twilight Moon! Evil daughter of Nightmare Moon, and future Dark Ruler!" She announced loudly and proudly,"Uh, and who are you?" she added awkwardly.

"Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, and because you freed me, I an eternally in your debt."

"Really!? You're not going to trick me?" the filly questioned. "I have been betrayed by the Hypnobria," Twilight listed as Pythor eyed the map tucked under the alicorn's wing,"And the Fangpyre's, I am also looking to get some revenge on some ninja too!"

"Oh, I love revenge, and why would I lie to you? I hardly have any friends."

"I hardly any friends too!"

Pythor chuckled,"You know Twibright?"

"It's Twilight."

"Whatever! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..." Pythor trailed off as they slithered and trotted out of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Uhh! What is it?" Rainbow yelled, irritated.<p>

"Come on, we can figure this out! We're ninja!" Pinkie yelled,"Fluttershy, you're smart, what is it?"

"I do not know, but I sense that sensei is going to keep us here until it is solved." Fluttershy replied.

"That bothers me..." Applejack swung her scythe,"Cuz while we're her workin', the enemy is playin'!" Applejack brought her weapon down to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Muhahahaha!" Twilight mustered up the best laugh she could as she and Pythor rode on a scooter, knocking over trash cans as they rode by them. The filly mindlessly let her laugh extend to a small, girlish giggle. They laughed in union as the shop keepers waved angry hooves at them.<p>

The laughter continued as Pythor grabbed a no walking, trotting, or galloping sign off of the grass, right before twilight jumped onto the lawn and bucked up some of the the grass.

They then wandered off to the lake where they repeatedly chucked stone's at a filly and a colt's boats until they sank to the bottom of the lake. As sson as the foals saw the bubble of air rise to the top of the lake they began to bawl, the pink and purple maned white filly's crying was whiny and squeaky while the young brown colt's crying was high pitched for a male his age, hi propeller hat spun around quickly as they both cried.

To finish off the filly and the serpentine's day, they walked away from the grumpy earth pony as he yelled for help, for there were a couple of alicorns stealing his ice cream cart.

They were still laughing as they approached Pythor's tomb. They had a giant wheelbarrow of candy and hungry stomachs to empty it.

"Oh Pythor, you're the best." Twilight sighed as she stuffed a lollipop into her mouth.

"Twilight, why is it that you have no friends?" Pythor questioned.

"I could have had friends back at my boarding school for bad foals, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again!" Twilight attempted to laugh darkly again, but was interrupted.

"Why would you run away from making friends? Everypony needs friends, even tyrants!"

"Maybe I didn't run away... I, got kicked out."

Pythor gasped,"Kicked out of the boarding school for bad foals!? I don't believe it!"

"I know! They deserve me! They are worthy of me! But they said I lack the moral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds." she mocked,"But they will see... one day I will get my revenge."

"Then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Why don't we get revenge on the very school that rejected you! Then, when the ninja come to save the day, we will have a trap laid out for them!"

"Twilight gasped,"A double revenge!?"

"A double revenge." Pythor reassured the filly,"Now you need to get your sleep! Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anypony!"

"Goodnight Pythor." Twilight yawned as laid down on the cave floor as she began to quietly snore.

"Pythor chuckled as his horn lit up. He tried to pick up the map, but Twilight rolled over on top of it in her sleep. The anacondrai scowled as he laid down himself, forming a plan in his head.

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" The four mare's stuck their heads in the doorway as Celestia smiled.<p>

"Oh, my students, have you found the answer to my riddle?"

"Yeah sensei, it's... ready gals, on three, one, two..."

"TEAMWORK!" they all shouted in union.

"Is this what you all think?"

The replies of 'sure's' and 'whatever's' caused her to roll her eyes. "Sadly, you are all wrong."

The mare's each shouted a complaint before trotting back out to the training deck,"I am starting to think that whoever solves this riddle can be the green ninja for all I care!" Pinkie shouted as an alarm went off.

"What's that!?" Rainbow yelled, concerned.

"Who cares, it's somethin' else besides trainin!" Applejack yelled as she galloped towards the bridge, followed by her team.

"Break it down for me bro." Rainbow told her brother.

"Twilight and a serpentine have overtaken Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Foals."

"What!?" Pinkie shouted,"That place is a cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved!"

"That doesn't mean they don't need our help!" Applejack sighed,"Set the course Elusive!"

"Aye, aye captain!" he yelled as he began to turn the ship towards the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Pythor rolled down the halls of a school on a pair of skateboards. "How are the booby traps?" Twilight asked.<p>

"Every door, window and hole to this place are spring loaded!" Pythor announced as they pushed themselves forward once again.

"Good, I am sick and tired of those ninja finding their way into my evil doings!" Twilight cackled with an evil hint in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie! Are ya sure that this is a good idea?" Applejack asked as they all clung to the anchor.<p>

"You said we needed a new way to get to the fighting scene!" Pinkie claimed as she hung off of it.

"Ya but ah didn't mean it like this!" Applejack shouted as Pinkie Pie gave Elusive the signal.

"LET IT RIP!"

The mares screamed at the top of their lungs as they plunged towards the school.

* * *

><p>Twilight was at the top of the school, the rooftop. "Relax Twilight, this place is completely locked up, we're in broad daylight so there isn't any shadows, even if they could get in-"<p>

"What's that!?" Twilight screamed at a moving figure below the school. Pythor fired up a cannon and shot a rope trap... at a lizard. "Uh, good! I was just testing you." Twilight claimed. "If I know these ninja, they are quietly sneaking past us right this minute." Not even a second had passed when they heard a loud clanking sound. The two looked up to see a giant anchor hurdling towards them!

"The two trouble makers let out a yelp as they jumped to avoid the giant anchor that would kill them otherwise.

The mares screamed as they were sent through two floors. They all let out a sigh of relief before feeling the sounds of the floor breaking again and going through the only floor left.

"Yay! My plan worked! That was fun!" Pinkie yelled with joy.

"Remind me to never do that again." Applejack muttered as she turned towards a group of foals who were tied up. The fillies screamed as the orange mare raised her scythe, but to their surprise, she set them free. "Stay out of school kids!" she called as they all galloped for their lives out of there! Applejack turned to a familiar pair of faces,"Ah, Kruncha and Knuckal! Substitute teachers, eh? If I let you go, we better not be seeing either of ya round' Equestria again, or else." she finished as she set the former unicorn and pegasus free.

Rainbow spotted two other familiar faces as she looked up at the mess they had made,"On the top floor! Let's get em'!" Rainbow yelled as she tried ot fly upward, but she nearly clipped her wing on the anchor. "Let's take the stairs." she suggested as Fluttershy nodded her head.

Applejack began to climb the chain as Pinkie, with a serious look on her face, slowly stepped into the elevator. She pressed the top floor button as she read all of the graffiti fond on the walls,"That's not a very nice word!" she gasped as the door closed./

Rainbow and Fluttershy raced up the stairs, they tried to get in through the doorway, but was stopped by a pile of green goop! The filly and the snake laughed as they struggled. "I-I can't move." a scared Fluttershy squeaked.

Applejack rushed in and saw her friends trapped, she growled at the snake, with her scythe in her mouth. Pythor began to slither away as Applejack followed. She was soon found with green gas in her face, she inhaled it and it wasn't soon before the uncontrollable coughing began.

Pinkie jumped out of the elevator to find her leader coughing,"Look out for booby traps."

Pinkie took the warning as she followed Pythor to the rooftop,"That's a big snake..."

"They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!" Twilight screamed in fear as Pythor tried to block the door hatch. However, that did not stop Pinkie Pie from breaking through the door, with her nunchucks swinging in the air.

"Shocked to see me?" she giggled at he joke as Twilight tried to hide behind Pythor, but that was when she felt her map being levitated out of her reach. She looked up to see the anacondrai opening it up with a smirk.

"But I thought you were my friend!" Twilight said with tears welling up in her purple eyes.

"All you wanted was to make the serpentine your slaves!" Pythor screamed in a scolding manner, Twilight was on the edge of crying,"Well sorry, my old friend, I have other plans." He had disappeared, and become invisible.

For a moment, nopony moved, then Pinkie edged towards the almost crying filly, swinging her nunchucks. Twilight let the tears fall as she ran around the rooftop, short yelps escaped her mouth as she ran around the rooftop. She looked off the edge to see the emfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar /emdrop downward. She gulped and stepped backwards as Pinkie was beginning to corner her.

Then, when things just couldn't possibly get worse... this happened...

**"TWILIGHT MOON SPARKLE! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

The filly turned towards her aunt, you could see the anger radiating off of her face. Poor Twilight's face was completely red as stronger tears flowed down her face, she was a complete mess as she babbled unintelligible nonsense.

"I've got her!" Pinkie grabbed the filly who shouted in protest, her shouts sounded more like high pitched shrieks as she pounded the pink mare's back. The filly alicorn was then engulfed in the magic of her aunt, she was now floating above ground, a not so comfortable feeling.

"What're ya gonna do to her?" Appleack chuckled as she escaped from her booby trap, as well as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Wash her mouth out with soap, for a year!?" Pinkie joked.

"Ground her indefinitely!?" Rainbow gave a cruel smile at the filly who hugged herself, still in midair, in her aunt's magic.

"Have her sit in a corner for a century?" Fluttershy suggested with a giggle.

"I know exactly what we must do." Celestia looked down at the filly who gulped before finally being set down on the ship.

* * *

><p>"And that is why Spines the dragon, never trusts a snake, the end." Celestia finished reading her story as Twilight smiled.<p>

"Thanks auntie, if my mom had read that book to me, I would've never made that mistake." Twilight yawned, she did not have her hood up and looked like a normal sleeping filly,"Goodnight aunt!"

"Goodnight my little pony." Celestia replied as she left the door cracked. She stepped out onto the main deck where her agitated students were standing.

"We don't get it sensei." Rainbow said.

""Why isn't the little brat getting punished!?" Pinkie asked with agitation as well.

"Ya, we have to train all day and she gets read a bedtime story!? It ain't fair." Applejack explained.

"That reminds me, why are you not still training? Have you solved my riddle?" Celestia questioned./p

"No, we still don't know the best way to defeat your enemy." Rainbow sighed as the mares were about to get back to training.

"The best way to defeat your enemy, is to make them your friend." Celestia said as they left.

"Ooh!" the ponies all facehoofed as they had not thought of it. After Celestia trotted to he quarters, the mares all looked into the room where the sleeping filly was found, in fact she almost looked like a normal foal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Can of Worms

**_Previously, on Equestria! Masters of Friendship..._**

_She looked up to see a mare in a green ninja suit, holding up the box with her hooves as she tossed it to the side. "The green ninja!" she gasped,"The legend is true!" she watched intensely at the battle._

* * *

><p><em>"I hardly any friends too!"<em>

_Pythor chuckled,"You know Twibright?"_

_"It's Twilight."_

_"Whatever! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..." Pythor trailed off as they slithered and trotted out of the cave._

* * *

><p><em>"But I thought you were my friend!" Twilight said with tears welling up in her purple eyes.<em>

_"All you wanted was to make the serpentine your slaves!" Pythor screamed in a scolding manner,_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"TWILIGHT MOON SPARKLE! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"<strong>_

_"What're ya gonna do to her?" Applejack chuckled._

_"I know exactly what we must do."_

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash played her videogames with skill and stealth, it was as if they were her calling. If her cutie mark weren't cloud-kicking, it would be playing videogames. The cyan pegasus hooked up her remote before flipping on the system.<p>

Twilight yawned a little as she walked into the doorway of the room,"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Twilight grinned as she stood in the doorway, she had a bed-mane that was quite the mess, however the filly didn't seem to care,"Saw Applejack beat your high score! You should've seen it! It was pretty spectacular..." Twilight trailed off.

"Ha! You must be talking about Sitar Legend, this is Fist 2 Face 2! Nopony, and I mean _NOPONY _beats me at my game!" Rainbow replied.

"Hmm, could be wrong, bye Rainbow!" Twilight left with a smirk.

The rainbow maned pony rolled her eyes and turned on the system, only to see the high score chart... with Applejack holding the five spots for the top score. "APPLEJACK!" Rainbow screamed with anger as Twilight chuckled at the scream.

Next, the filly walked into the kitchen where she could smell the scent of food. Applejack entered the room wearing a purple apron, one that actually matched her coat, unlike Fluttershy's. "Ahh, violetberry soup, my culinary achievement, if the recipe is not followed exactly..." Applejack trailed off, stuffing the spoon of soup in her mouth, only to spit it out immediately! It was disgusting!

"By the way Applejack," Twilight stuck her head in the doorway,"I saw Pinkie Pie spice things up! I told her not too." the filly chuckled,"Bye Applejack!" the orange mare frowned deeply as the filly skipped away.

"PINKIE!" she shouted with rage.

A pink mare was working on a robot's panel before closing it swiftly. She smiled and backed up as her puffy mane blew in the wind.

"Let's ease our way into this, level two, shall we?" Pinkie asked herself, powering up the machine.

She watched in horror as the machine showed level nine, then fourteen! The mare gulped as Twilight entered the scene,"I saw Fluttershy working on the training bot, isn't that your expertise?" Twilight brought a hoof up to her face as she pondered,"Later!" she called before trotting away.

"No, No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie shouted as the robot nearly ripped her to shreds.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was going through the laundry she had done as Twilight approached, the yellow mare took notice of the filly's presence,"Oh! Hi Twilight," Fluttershy got down on her knees to be eye length with the filly,"What brings you up here this fine morning?"

"Rainbow asked me to pick up her ninja suit, she said she threw it in with your whites!" the purple alicorn dug threw it until she found what she was looking for,"Bye Fluttershy!" the alicorn giggled and playfully hopped away.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she comprehended what the young pony had just said, she immediately dug through the pile and gasped at the horror of the pink suit, the exact color of her mane that laid there.

The mare whimpered as she picked it up in her mouth, but her expression soon showed anger.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't have just had the high score, you had to rub it in my face!' Rainbow screamed at Applejack who was too busy screaming at Pinkie pie to listen.<p>

"Ya' know how long it took me to make that? Three days, _Three _days!"

"It's an honest said law, okay? You don't touch a mare's robot!" Pinkie yelled towards Fluttershy.

"Hoe am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's pink!" Fluttershy almost yelled towards Rainbow.

"I take offense to that!" Pinkie screeched as they all began to argue. They didn't notice however, a small filly laughing in the doorway as Sensei entered, before sliding a door open, revealing a game remote, spices, a tool box, and laundry detergent.

Twilight still had an evil tone in her voice as she cackled, rolling on the floor while enjoying the chaos she was taught to enjoy at her boarding school.

"YOU DID THIS!?' the mares yelled in anger towards the filly.

"Gals, I get first dibs on-" Applejack was cut off

"No dibs!" Celestia planted herself firmly and protectively in front of the purple alicorn. "I put her up to this for today's lesson."  
>The mare's all had a look of confusion as the white alicorn continued. "I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors, and that jumping to conclusions will only lead to trouble."<p>

It was silent for a moment until Pinkie stood up,"No offence sensei, but today's lesson is lame! Why couldn't you teach us how to paralyze your enemy with a flick of a hoof, or how to tell if a pony is lying by the twitch of their nose-"

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Celestia said with a stern voice,"And I seem to have misplaced my lesson book..."

As the adult mare finished speaking, Dash noticed a familiar book hidden in Twilight's cloak,"You mean this lesson book?" Rainbow questioned as Twilight began to yell in protest.

"It was the perfect plan! Until you had to come in and mess everything up-!" the rest of her screams were muffled as Rainbow closed the door on the filly. As Rainbow finished taking out the trash, Elusive came over the loudspeaker.

"If you girls are done fooling around, I could use your help on the bridge, we still have a snake problem to attend to."

"Okay, I can understand you letting the daughter of your nemesis staying with you..." Rainbow trialed off,"But letting my brother stay here? This is a NINJA headquarters!"

"Uhh, you know I can still hear you right?" Rainbow blushed and put her ears down at her brothers voice,"Just meet me up here ASAP, I think I may have found something, over and out."

The ponies rushed up to the deck to meet the stallion,"Okay, so last we saw him, Pythor stole the map of dens from Twilight and is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs." Elusive pondered.

"Don't remind me." the filly huffed from the corner.

"We have no idea or speculation of any clues to where the last two tombs are located, but after studying and working hard, I noticed something." Elusive slid a flat plastic disk with a snake on it over a flashlight,"All of the tombs match up with Equestrian symbol for serpent." A large red snake was shown to have the tombs marked on the curves of it's body.

"Wow! Brilliant find Elusive! You're so smart!" Pinkie flirted.

Elusive chuckled,"Was there ever any doubt?" he questioned with a sly smile as Celestia spoke up.

"Ninja, you must find him and stop him from opening the last two tombs." Celestia looked at her students,"Applejack and Fluttershy, check the constricti tomb, while Rainbow and Pinkie check up on the venomari tomb. Hurry, we must not let him release all of the tribes! And... take this."

Celestia gave the sacred flute to Applejack with her magic,"You might need it if you run into Pythor."

"Yes sensei." Applejack replied, taking the flute.

"Go ninja go!"

"What do we do?" Elusive asked with high hopes.

"Y-ya! What do we do?" Twilight echoed the stallion.

"Elusive, you stay here and make sure that Twilight doesn't get into any more trouble." Celestia said sternly as Elusive frowned.

* * *

><p>Applejack and Fluttershy arrived at the mountain of one million steps as they gazed up at the structure.<p>

"Umm Applejack, it may take a while to get up there, it could even take days." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Then we'll take a shortcut." Applejack replied with a smirk that the yellow mare frowned at.

Within minutes, the mare were halfway up the cliffside, Applejack was scaling it, with Fluttershy on her back!

"Um, Applejack, if you want me to fly next to you... even though I am afraid of heights... I'm okay with that." Fluttershy asked if her friend was okay.

"Light as a feather Pinkieshy." Applejack chuckled as she and Fluttershy just missed the mail colt Woozy Doo who was taking the steps. He in return shook his hoof angrily at them.

Finally, after a few more minutes they had reached the top. "Scaled mountain of million steps in six minutes... cross that off of my bucket list!" Applejack exclaimed happily.

She turned around to find the mare in the now pink suit setting up a rope for them both to climb down on. Applejack slid down as Fluttershy fluttered down behind her. They gasped at some pictures on the wall.

Fluttershy approached them and began to study them closely.

"Didn't mama snake ever tell him not to draw on the wall?" Applejack was puzzled.

"These images describe a prophecy... of one tribe uniting them all!" Fluttershy gasped as she continued,"Once they are as one, they will find the four silver fang blades and-a-and unl-leash the gr-gr-gr-eat d-d-dev-v-ourer! An evil that will consume all! T-turning day into night!" the yellow mare squeaked in fear.

"That's like what Nightmare Moon wants to do, but... darker." Applejack was confused,"She will bring eternal night, but this great devourer will bring eternal night and destroy everything!"

"I don't know which is worse." Fluttershy felt a chill go up her spine as she looked around. "Applejack, the snakes are gone so we should leave and report to sensei our findings..." Fluttershy flew towards the rope, wanting to escape the dark cavern.

As she was about to reach the rope, Applejack grunted. The yellow mare turned and gasped at the massive snake holding Applejack in it's grasp. "Flu-fluttershy." the yellow mare nearly missed the flute that was flung towards her. "Wondering when you'd show up! Pythor sends his regards!" the general sneered.

"Did ya stay behind just ta' tell us that!? P-pathetic!" Applejack stayed headstrong.

"Look who's calling who pathetic... freckles..." he brushed his tail up against her face as she grunted.

She flew closer to the snake as the tune made him shriek in pain and loosen his grip slightly. Then, he grabbed Fluttershy by the neck... she struggled to breath as she let out one last final loud note that made the general drop them both as they gasped for air. He retreated underground, a mound of dirt was left in his trail. The mares watched it lead towards the toxic bog.

"If he was waiting for us..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Ah think Rainbow and Pinkie are trotting right into a trap! Come on Pinkieshy!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow flew by the trees as Pinkie hopped on the branches, keeping up with the pegasus. As they landed on the ground, swiftly, Pinkie sniffed the air.<p>

"Aww, sheesh, warn me before ya do that!" Pinkie turned away from her friend.

"H-hey! It wasn't me! This is the toxic bog! This stuff will eat through you faster than Applejack's chili!" Rainbow claimed as she dipped a stick in the bog. As she pulled it out, the mares examined the now burned and steaming edge of the stick.

"Oh." was all Pinkie could utter before following Rainbow once again towards where Celestia said the tomb was.

They trotted towards an opened cave as Pinkie looked inside,"Hello?" Her voice echoed as she giggled,"Hey Rainbow! Must've just missed him, but check this out! You say I'm the green ninja, but I say that I am!" She shouted as the cave copied her,"I AM!" she giggled at the cave's reaction as Rainbow looked around.

The mare heard a noise and immediately took out her sword and turned around to see a three eyed toad croaking. "Hehe, phew! Ya had me worried there! Why if I wasn't such a well trained ninja-" she paused to see the lily pad the toad was sitting on rise up from the bog to reveal a bright green pegasus serpentine. Rainbow gasped as it spit into her eyes.

Her vision blurred as the snakes surrounded her, they kept on adding and adding... then Dash screamed at the awful sight! Standing right there... was an army of elves and gingerbread ponies! "Pinkie!" she called.

"What?" Pinkie asked, sticking her head out of the cave to see Dash surrounded by snakes.

"There's so many! Elves and gingerbread ponies everywhere!"Rainbow cried as she dropped her golden weapon,"I've never fought little ponies before... we're toast!"

"Hehe... now's not the time to lose it, I need ya partner!" Pinkie swung her nunchucks as she got closer to Rainbow.

Then... their prayers were answered when Applejack and Fluttershy swooped in. "Anypony order a little kickbutt?" Applejack laughed as she swung in, however her voice echoed in the cave as Pinkie giggled, the the orange mare was me to face to face with...

"BOO!" Pinkie shrieked as Pythor came out of the cave. Fluttershy blew a few notes into her flutes when it was ripped out of her grasp by Pythor's dark purple magic.

"Let's not let music ruin things hmm?" he chuckled as the team was forced to step backwards onto a log floating in the bog. Fluttershy's winged snapped shut out of fear while Rainbow was too dazed to fly. It was then when they got a good look at the new tribes.

The venomari were like the other tribes, they had earth, unicorn and pegasi ponies, and an alicorn leader, however the constricti were different, they had an alicorn leader... but the rest of the army was made up of only earth serpentine.

"Okay, since we're obviously gonna die, I would like to say that t'was an honor to fight with you all." Applejack gulped as the log sank under their weight.

"I agree." Fluttershy cried.

"Y-yeah... diddo." Pinkie agreed as well when Rainbow stepped forward, her now green eyes looked in front of her.

"Look! A magic floating rope! We can climb to safety!" Rainbow giggled as she tried to grab the rope, but Pinkie stopped her from walking into the acid.

"That venomari venom is some powerful stuff!" Pinkie exclaimed as a rope suddenly came down in front of Rainbow Dash.

"The magic rope!" Dash slurred.

"Well I'll be-" Applejack stared in awe as Pinkie grabbed Rainbow and swung to land. Fluttershy and Applejack followed suit as they landed on the ground. Then a large suit in the shape of a unicorn pony came crashing down.

I took out many snakes at a time, even motivating Pythor to yell,"RETREAT!" something only the ninja had heard Twilight yell so far. Eventually, when all of the snakes had fled, a pony clad in armor, making the face a mystery approached the team, coming out of his suit.

"Woah." Applejack exhaled."What is that!?"

"How about the coolest I've ever seen!" Pinkie yelled, bouncing.

"Fluttershy smiled as Rainbow Dash was completely silent... until...

"Santa Hooves!?"

Fluttershy approached the pony clad in armor,"Thank you brave warrior for- ach!" the mare fell to the ground as green gas hit her.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Pinkie yelled as the green gas reached the rest of them as well. The pony finished the gas assault by jumping back into the suit and taking off into the sky... right when a spotlight shined on four unconscious mares.

* * *

><p>The dining area of the bounty was filled with shouts of amazement and wonder as sensei Celestia and Elusive listened to the tale the ponies told.<p>

"Then this huge mechanical robot!"

"Samurai Pinkie Pie, it was a Samurai." Fluttershy explained once again.

"A samu-what?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Samurai," Celestia began,"They would serve with honor and nobility on the battlefield, and always have great skills."

"The pony sixty feet tall! With weapons coming out of every part of her!" Rainbow yelled, her eyes still a sickening green.

"How long is this venomari spit supposed to last? It's starting to get annoying." Elusive grunted as he glared at Rainbow who at the moment he looked mushed a now crushed fried daisy onto the side of her face. Everypony was disgusted and confused as the greasy side dish slid down Dash's face.

The, an alarm went off as they all piled into the bounty's control room, or the bridge. "Snakes sighted in Ponyville." Elusive gasped.

"We need to make sure that the tribes do not unify, go ninja, go!" Celestia ordered as they all rushed out of the room as Elusive sat bored, staring at the camera.

The ninja went to a bottom room of the ship and spun into their suits, while Rainbow Dash just kept spinning until Pinkie caught her. "Don't worry! It'll wear off soon, but for now you're riding with me!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she and Rainbow Dash took a free-fall towards Ponyville. Applejack And Fluttershy also did the same thing.

They all transformed their weapons into vehicles before they could hit the ground and be harmed.

"Ponyville." Rainbow said, the spit had finally worn off.

"The biggest city in all of Equestria! Even bigger than Canterlot!" Applejack smiled as well.

"I've always dreamed of being on a billboard here." Pinkie exclaimed.

"You too?" Rainbow asked as they hoof bumped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are the snakes? We should be in the middle of a massive serpentine gathering." Fluttershy reminded them.

The mares looked around to see green smoke rising from a sewer that reeked of reptile. "Uh! I hate snakes!" Pinkie groaned.

They all sneaked into the sewers while being careful not to get caught. They saw Pythor talking to Skales.

"If you aid me, I promise... when I rule, you will be my second in command."

"Okay master, but it will take more than words to bring the serpentine together." Skales replied.

"Oh no, don't you see, all I have to do is grab their attention then show them the way..."

Skales bowed before going out onto the platform they were using as a podium. He was followed out by Pythor.

The ninja watched as he began his speech...

"Friends! Enemies! And enemies who pretend to be friends." Pythor smirked as he earned many chuckles throughout the crowd. "I have gathered you her tonight-"

"Okay, so what should we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Kay' everypony, ah've got a plan." Applejack smirked as she quietly explained the plan as her teammates nodded and dispersed.

Pythor finished his speech as Rainbow flew into the back of the crowd,"That sounds like a great plan, but you know the hypnobrai will screw it up!" she smirked as she dashed away.

"Who said that!?" a unicorn hypnobrai asked with anger.

"Those buckteeth can bite my rear end!" Pinkie said behind a fangpyre.

"I bet they're drinking they're own venom!" Applejack snorted towards a venomari.

"All of that digging must have given them dirt for brains."Fluttershy added, standing by some constricti.

The tribes began to argue as Pythor began to freak,"I'm losing them!"

"Ninja!" Skales spotted the ponies,"Don't worry sir, I will take care of it."

With their job done, the ninja planned on exiting through the subway... but that was when Applejack and Rainbow Dash were pulled underground.

Pinkie and Fluttershy began to gallop when Pinkie couldn't move anymore, being in a snake's grasp. She turned towards her pink suited friend,"RUN!"

Fluttershy galloped towards the exit, but realized that the subway was closed and the exits were gated! She could see the snakes approaching, so she leaned up against a pink billboard and shut her teal eyes tightly.

The sankes entered, looked right in her direction, right where she was... but they ignored her! After they left, the yellow mare watched them leave as she looked at the pink poster... the same pink as her mane... the same pink as her suit!

"Ha!" she grinned looking at her suit. Before running back into the subway tunnel, forming a plan to save her friends.

"Do we have them all?" Pythor asked.

"All but one sir." Skales informed.

"Keep your eyes peeled! She's a ninja! You will never see her in plain sight!"

"Hey look! A pink ninja!" A constricti yelled, pointing his hoof towards Fluttershy swooping in, flying!

"GO PINK NINJA GO!" the mares yelled as Fluttershy took out the generals before cutting her friends free of their ropes with her shuricans.

"Now, lets get out of here!" Fluttershy smiled as she turned her weapons into her motorcycle before taking off into the tunnel, turning it into ice the whole way,"Let us blow this Popsicle stand!"

"Popsicle stand! I like it!" Pinkie giggled as they escaped the subway, breaking through the gates and heading off towards the bounty.

Pythor and the rest of his army could not walk to feet without falling! "You going to do better than that to unite the tribes." Skales said, holding onto Pythor for balance, but he pulled away.

"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF ME!"

* * *

><p>At the bounty, the ninja were sharing their amazing story.<p>

"If it wasn't for Fluttershy, we wouldn't have gotten out of there!" Pinkie smiled, giving her a quick friendly hug.

"Don't thank me, thank Twilight! If it wasn't for her laundry skills, we would all be captured." the mare replied as they all laughed.

"I guess we learned how to use the destructive powers of rumors to our advantage!" Applejack commented, picking her teeth. Then, Twilight entered the scene,"It took me twelve loads Fluttershy, but your suit is no longer pink!" the filly attempted to light up her horn to pick it up, but only small sparks came out. She sighed before simply giving it to the kind mare with her hooves,"And to say I'm sorry Applejack... I got ya a can of nuts!" Twilight smiled as she offered the mare with apples on her flank the can.

"Nice try, let me guess, I open it and a bunch of snakes jump out, very funny!" Applejack rolled her eyes and began to trot towards the fridge, but when she opened it, she was assaulted with about fifty rubber snakes! Applejack groaned as everypony else laughed. Twilight was going to take some getting used to, but maybe it was going to be worth it to get a laugh every once and a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya liked it!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	6. Twilight Ninja Sparkle

**This is a very special chapter! You might not get it in the beginning, but you will definitely know what it is by the middle! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously, on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...<em>**

_"BOO!" Pinkie shrieked as Pythor came out of the cave. Fluttershy blew a few notes into her flute when it was ripped out of her grasp by Pythor's dark purple magic._

* * *

><p><em>"Then this huge mechanical robot!"<em>

_"Samurai Pinkie Pie, it was a Samurai." Fluttershy explained once again._

* * *

><p><em>"We need to make sure that the tribes do not unify, go ninja, go!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pythor and the rest of his army could not walk to feet without falling! "You going to do better than that to unite the tribes." Skales said, holding onto Pythor for balance, but he pulled away.<em>

_"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF ME!"_

* * *

><p>Sensei Celestia sat in her quarters, listening as her students bickered while yelling at her niece. Twilight had dyed rainbow Dash's mane the color of Pinkie's, to Rainbow having her hair that color was a sign of weakness and it therefore made her 20% less cool.<p>

"I-I'm so-sorry Rainbow!" Twilight was rolling on the floor, laughing at the misfortune she had caused the mare. However, she ceased laughing and began to gallop in the other direction when she heard Dash growl.

"Get back here Moon!" she yelled, flying after the filly. Applejack didn't stop her because she had been the victim of a prank where somepony decided to make her cutie mark disappear by painting over it in orange. The scream that came from the ninja's room was priceless.

Fluttershy would receive never ending teasing about her pink suit, even though it was white once again. She truly would never live that one down.

Not to even mention Pinkie, she wasn't upset because of a prank. She was upset because she wasn't pranked! Pinkie Pie thought that she deserved to be pranked and that it was fun! Yet Twilight ignored her on purpose... making Pinkie annoyed. When Pinkie's annoyed, she gets annoying! That made the past week and a half less enjoyable as well.

Rainbow had almost caught up with the filly when Twilight turned a corner and suddenly ducked and slid. Rainbow nearly flew right into her teacher that stood there, with Twilight smiling innocently while hiding behind her aunt.

"Rainbow Dash?" Celestia turned to look at the filly behind her.

"But Sensei! She-she- look at my mane!" Rainbow pointed to the pink mass that lied atop her head.

"Twilight..." the alicorn looked at the smaller alicorn,"You go and play some games while I go speak with Rainbow in private."

"Yes auntie!" Twilight piped up before galloping away towards the video games.

"But sensei!" Rainbow's mouth was agape as she watched the filly get off the hook without even lifting a hoof. "That's not fair! It wasn't my fau-"

"I want to speak with all of you." Celestia sent Rainbow to get the others and meet with her in her quarters. Once the mare's had gathered, Celestia was sitting, facing away from them.

"What is it sensei?" Applejack asked.

"Ooh! Are we here to find out who a certain green ninja is!?" Rainbow shot up in the air."

"No."

The rainbow maned pegasus flopped on the ground as she listened once again. "Why have you called us here then?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"You all need to go on a mission of great importance..."

"Is it a serpentine stakeout!?" Pinkie did a cartwheel.

"Are we saving animals in danger of serpentine?" Fluttershy looked concerned.

"Is it rescuing hostages!?" Rainbow began to fly once again.

"Are we destoyin' a base?" Applejack asked.

"No. This is far more important than any of those things... I need you... to go out... and..." The mares all leaned forward, Pinkie even fell flat on her face for she leaned too far over. "Go and retrieve my tea." The mares all had an unamused look on their faces as Celestia turned towards them. "It appears that I have run out of tea... Ninja, I want you to retrieve me some at this location." she gave them a map which Applejack grabbed.

"I can't believe we're wasting a day of training on this." Rainbow muttered to her teammate.

"Here is my order." Celestia gave them a slip of paper.

"At least it can't get any worse." Applejack replied as they began to walk out of the quarters.

"And one more thing..." they all turned to face her,"I want you to bring Twilight with you."

"I stand corrected." Applejack slid her hat over her face as they turned back around.

"But why Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I realized that Twilight has recently been not treating you with much respect... I know the reason why."

"It's because she's a little brat that doesn't have any respect for anypony else, or their dignity." Dash huffed.

"No, you are not treating her with respect... make this trip fun for her, bond with her, teach her what it means to join our family." Celestia smiled warmly as she sent them off.

"I can't believe this, we have to take Twilight on this already lame mission." Rainbow complained.

"Well, maybe sensei is right, listen ya'll, I think that we should try to show Twilight who we really are, not just our occupations... but I want her to see the best version of us. Agreed?"

The mares all shared a glance,"Agreed!" they all said together.

"Alright then..." Applejack smirked.

"NINJAGO!" the mares stuck their hooves in the air.

* * *

><p>Applejack stuck yet another thing on the cart as it creaked. "Uh Applejack?" Rainbow questioned as she got near to the cart,"Don't you think that it's a bit too much on the cart?"<p>

"Nope." Applejack said defiantly as Twilight trotted outside with a saddlebag of her own.

"I don't think we'll need all of that though... are ya sure it isn't too much?"

"NOPE." Applejack said, slightly more annoyed as Pinkie and Fluttershy watched.

"But Appleja-"

**"NOPE!"** Applejack cut her off sharply as Rainbow turned to Twilight and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I guess we're all pack up and ready to go then! Everypony pile on!"

They all got into the cart as Applejack pulled it. Twilight tried to find a seat in all of the cluttered mess. "Why did Applejack pack so much?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think she wanted to show Twilight how strong she is." Rainbow rolled her eyes as they hit the open road. Rainbow looked at the map with a smile as they headed down a path.

Within minutes, they were at a steady pace and would get there soon, yet they hadn't bonded with Twilight at all.

Rainbow could see that the filly was bored as she looked at the surroundings of the cart, the forest next to them and up at the clouds of many shapes and sizes. Rainbow quickly looked around and began to dig through the many items that the cart had.

She continued to dig until she found what she was looking for! One of the few instruments she could play! "H-hey!" Rainbow yelled, grabbing the attention of the others. "This is boring so far... and we ninja don't do boring! So how about a little traveling music?" she asked as she began to strum the guitar. The rattling of the cart added a background beat as Dash smirked,"Come on guys! You know this one!" Rainbow took a seat next to Twilight as she began the traveling song.

_"We travel the road of generations,_

_joined by a common bond,_

_We sing our song across the pony nation,_

_from Equestria and beyond!"_

_"We're Ninja forever!_

_Ninja together!_

_We're teammates but so much more!_

_No matter what comes we will face the weather,_

_We're Ninja to the core!" the Ninja sang together._

_"There's no place that I'd rather be,_

_than traveling with my family,_

_Friends all around come to join and see,_

_as we sing out across the land!" Fluttershy sang._

_"We're Ninja forever!_

_Ninja together!_

_We're teammates but so much more!_

_No matter what comes we will face the weather,_

_We're Ninja to the core!" the Ninja sang together._

_"We're peas in a pod,_

_we're thick as thieves,_

_Any cliche you can throw at me!_

_We're here for each other through thick and thin, you're always welcome with your Ninja kin'!" Pinkie laughed as Twilight had grown a wide grin in her face._

_"You're more fun than the color green,_

_or anything else I've ever seen!_

_The love I feel here is keen no mean,_

_as we party across this land!" Twilight sang her own solo._

_"We're Ninja forever!_

_Ninja together!_

_We're teammates but so much more!_

_No matter what comes we will face the weather,_

_We're Ninja to the core!" the Ninja and Twilight sang together. _They finished the song right as the cart though it was a good time to collapse into a lot of different pieces.

Applejack's face could match no other as everypony made their way out of the rubble. Rainbow flew right up to Applejack,"You just had to show off your strength didn't ya!?" Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy joined Dash as they glared at Applejack.

Fluttershy looked at the map,"Okay, the map says that the path goes along the river, therefore the river will lead us to our destination as well."

"Did we bring a raft?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope, about the only thing AJ didn't pack." Rainbow sighed with annoyance.

"Well, if we didn't bring a raft, why don't we just build one?" the mare turned towards the filly. "These trees are filled with sap, it can act as glue to our cart so we can just build a raft out of the broken pieces of cart!"

The Ninja looked at each other, then to Twilight, then to each other, then back to Twilight again,"That's not a bad idea." Dash smirked,"How did you know all that?"

"Easy! They taught me this stuff at my boarding school!"

"Hmm, interesting..." Fluttershy observed the sap,"This should make a fine raft!"

"Okay then, road trip is back on!" Pinkie yelled as they got to work.

* * *

><p>The raft, to their surprise, actually floated! They piled their belongings onto the raft and headed down the river. They were doing fine, everything was working out just fine until they came to a three-way path.<p>

"Uh oh." Rainbow muttered as she looked at the choices, she glanced up to see the map resting on top of the pile of junk,"Pinkie Pie, grab the map."

"No problem!" Pinkie smiled as she bounced to the top of the pile. She balanced the map on her snout as she did a victory dance, because everything was worth celebrating! "Who's got the map? I got the map! 'M' to the 'A' to the yeah that's right, 'P'! Ain't no other pony found a map like me! I'm Pinkie- uh oh!"

She watched as the map fell into the water below. Pinkie sheepishly slid down the pile as she turned to Rainbow,"We gave you _one _job Pinkie! Grab the map and bring it her! No singing, no dancing, no nothing!"

"Yup." Applejack agreed as Fluttershy nodded too. Pinkie pinned her ears down as Twilight looked at the rivers ahead.

"Anypony know geography?" Twilight asked.

"I know some." Fluttershy stepped forward. "Okay, on the map I can remember a cave... there are caves on two of these paths. That leaves us with the first two." she gasped as she backed up a step.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Well, one of the caves is completely normal...while the other cave is the scariest cave in Equestria!"

"Well, which one is which?" Applejack asked again.

"Oh, uh, um... the one on the far right." she replied quickly.

"Are you sure... you answered that a-" to her surprise, Fluttershy cut Rainbow off.

"Yes, I am sure, trust me."

"Okay then." Rainbow frowned as Fluttershy took the wheel. She steered them into a cave...

After five minutes of screams of terror, many terrifying noises, and an echoing evil laugh, they came out of the cave, shivering out of fear. They looked over to the cause of the laugh, Twilight who was laughing as if she enjoyed the cave.

"Oh... I guess that was the scariest cave in Equestria." Fluttershy shrunk down a little.

"Let me take the wheel, I can handle it." Applejack tried to take it, but Fluttershy, after a quick glance at the alicorn pulled back on the steering wheel.

"I can handle it!" the mare claimed.

"Maybe I should steer." Rainbow grabbed on too.

"I haven't gotten a turn yet!" Pinkie jumped in as well before pulling on it herself. They continued the struggle, until they ended up ripping the wheel off of the raft!

They all watched as the wheel sunk into the deep river below... it was then that hey realized how strong the river's rapids were, and how fast they were going...

Then... they saw the massive drop that was about to befall them, in front of the Ninja was a waterfall... a large waterfall. The screams of five ponies rang throughout the river rapids as they took the drop, for they cold not steer out of the way.

When they hit the bottom, they had to drag themselves out of the river. After the Ninja were out, they frantically looked around for a certain filly. Rainbow screamed as she saw Twilight about to hit the water she shook herself off and tried to fly towards Twilight, but her wings were too damp! She immediately swam out there and retrieved the filly before swimming back and setting her down on dry land.

They were all gasping for air until laughter filled the air once again,"Let's do that again!" Twilight giggled.

They walked towards the shop, it seemed so far away, even though they were so close, they could see it!

As they finally made it to the shop, they could see a delivery colt leaving with a large cart of supplies. They then saw a striped pony with a bizarre cutiemark walk outside. She wasn't a pony though, she was a zebra!

"Excuse me, miss?" Pinkie asked as they approached her.

"Oh! I welcome you valued customers! Unless you are those nasty health code violation busters!" she looked at them accusingly.

"No! We're just here to get some tea!" Pinkie smiled as Rainbow tried to find the piece of paper in her saddlebag, but the bag was soaking wet!

"Oh no!" Rainbow pulled out the now soaking wet piece of paper, the letters were smeared and they couldn't read a thing! "Our order!"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I remember the order! It's my aunt's favorite!" Twilight grinned as she approached the zebra,"Excuse me, we would like some firelily tea!"

"I apologize little filly, but that order is quite silly. My delivery colt just left with the last of what you seek. You better catch him, or else the chances of getting any of that tea is bleak."

"So that was all for nothing!?" Rainbow fumed.

"Not for nothing! I'll try and catch him! You girls stay here!" Twilight called as the zebra retreated to her hut.

"Uh! This has been a disaster! It's the worst possible way to help Twilight get to know us! It's all my fault, I was the one who told everyone to try their hardest!" Rainbow groaned.

"Rainbow, it was my fault... I-I just thought that I could impress Twilight if I knew my geography, even I am wrong sometimes... then, I thought I could get my honor back by continuing to steer, but that only made us lose the wheel."

"No, it was my fault Fluttershy, I was the one who lost the map, with my hyper antics, I'm sorry!" Pinkie frowned.

"No Pinkie! You were the only one bein' yerself! I am the one who overpacked the cart, and caused it to collapse. It's my fault."

"This was the worst road trip ever, Twilight isn't gonna like us now!" Rainbow frowned.

"WORST ROAD TRIP EVER!? MORE LIKE BEST ROAD TRIP EVER!" Twilight came running out of the woods,"I couldn't catch up with him, but when I came back, I could hear you arguing over who's fault it was! It was nopony's fault because in my eyes, nothing went wrong! You all showed off the best, and the worst of each other, but you weren't a perfect family! Nopony has a perfect family, even if they did that family would be boring! I never had a family before, I was always at Darklys... but thanks to you guys opening up to me... I am proud to be part of the Ninja family! In my eyes, it's the perfect family to be a part of!"

As Twilight finished speaking, the zebra came out from behind her shop pulling an empty cart. "I have heard your tale of woe from inside my shop. So I am giving you one that I own, go on now climb atop."

"Thank you!" Pinkie smiled as they all waved goodbye to the zebra. They began to head off on their cart, going straight home.

_"We're Ninja forever!_

_Ninja together!_

_We're teammates but so much more!_

_No matter what comes we will face the weather,_

_We're Ninja to the core!" the Ninja and Twilight sang together._

* * *

><p>After a long trip home, they walked up onto the bounty and prepared to tell their sensei that their trip was all for nothing.<p>

They could smell the familiar scent of tea as they entered her quarters to find Celestia signing a paper that a colt held up with his magic. They looked over to find tea brewing in a kettle.

"Thank you ma'am." The stallion took his papers,

"No, thank you." Celestia smiled as she closed the door that the stallion went through. The mares all stared at their teacher,"Ah! My students! You have returned from your journey! Did you get my tea?"

"Y-you ordered the tea!?" Applejack yelled.

"Yes!" Celestia smirked.

"If you ordered it, then why did you send us to get it!?" Rainbow asked as her mind was spinning.

"If you didn't go, you wouldn't have learned much about yourselves or Twilight, now would've you?"

"I guess that we wouldn't have learned a lesson if ya' haven't sent us!" Applejack rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Twilight peeked into the room as Pinkie spoke up.

"Okay, because I learned the lesson the best, I think that it is clear that I become the green ninja!" the pink mare said casually as her teammates began to yell in protest.

"What do you mean 'learned it the best' we all learned it!?" Rainbow flapped her wings in annoyance.

"Ya, and how does that make you the green ninja!? If it did have anythang' to do with it, it would be me!" The bickering continued as Twilight grinned.

"Oh! Oh! I'm part of the family too!" the alicorn filly jumped up,"Bicker, bicker, bicker! Argue, argue, grunt! This is fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, trollestia...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this special episode based off of Pinkie Apple Pie! I had this idea before the fanfic ever existed! I had these lyrics in my head before I even thought of using mlp characters for ninjago!**

**The other reason I wrote this is because I found it unrealistic that in can of worms they hated Twilight, bt all of a sudden they're so close in The Snake King! Plot hole much?**

**And about the random update yesterday... I accidentally removed the chapter and had to repost it, sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. The Snake King

**Hey! I updated! Notice me! hehe, that's not gonna happen. Anyways I hope you enjoy! And spoiler alert! There's a song!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...<em>**

_"Get back here Moon!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying after the filly. Applejack didn't stop her because she had been the victim of a prank where somepony decided to make her cutie mark disappear by painting over it in orange. The scream that came from the ninja's room was priceless._

* * *

><p><em>"Go and retrieve my tea." The mares all had an unamused look on their faces as Celestia turned towards them.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Well, maybe sensei is right, listen ya'll, I think that we should try to show Twilight who we really are, not just our occupations... but I want her to see the best version of us. Agreed?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Uh Applejack? Don't you think that it's a bit too much on the cart?"<em>

_"Nope." Applejack said defiantly._

_We're Ninja to the core!" the Ninja and Twilight sang together. They finished the song right as the cart though it was a good time to collapse into a lot of different pieces._

* * *

><p><em>"Who's got the map? I got the map! 'M' to the 'A' to the yeah that's right, 'P'! Ain't no other pony found a map like me! I'm Pinkie- uh oh!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Well, one of the caves is completely normal...while the other cave is the scariest cave in Equestria!"<em>

_"Yes, I am sure, trust me." After five minutes of screams of terror, many terrifying noises, and an echoing evil laugh, they came out of the cave, shivering out of fear._

* * *

><p><em>"It's all my fault, I was the one who told everyone to try their hardest!" Rainbow groaned.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"WORST ROAD TRIP EVER!? MORE LIKE BEST ROAD TRIP EVER!" Twilight came running out of the woods. "But thanks to you guys opening up to me... I am proud to be part of the Ninja family! In my eyes, it's the perfect family to be a part of!"<em>

* * *

><p>A tall, blue snake with red swirling eyes slithered down a platform as he picket up his metal bucket that he had just emptied the sand out of. "Give it up Pythor!" Skales hissed,"Admit it, the city is only a legend, we have been digging for days!" He was at the bottom of the platform once again as a taller purple serpentine continued to dig.<p>

"I know it's here! It has to be!" Pythor yelled anxiously as he drove his shovel back into the ground and tossing the sand once again to the side.

"Admit it Pythor, without your tribe, you have become desperate!" Skales tried to remind him of reason.

"I am desperate!" the other snake retorted,"Finding the city is the only way to truly reunite the serpentine for good!"

"Once again, it's just a legend!" However, the clang of something metal was heard right as he had finished his sentence.

Pythor had a cruel smirk on his face as he dropped his shovel and put his hand on a handle carved clearly into the metal. He slowly turned it as all of a sudden, the sand around them began to sink. Once the sand had completely dispersed, a city made of sandstone and tan bricks was left behind, and the centerpiece, the main attraction... was a statue... a statue of a giant snake!

"Skales, I believe we found it." Pythor chuckled darkly,"I present to you, the city, formerly known... AS THE LOST CITY OF OROBOROUS!" They stood in awe of their ancient city.

* * *

><p>The bounty was sailing high in the sky, fast and proud, however it was too fast for a certain colt.<p>

"Wait! S-slow down! I have a delivery for Sensei Celestia!" Woozy Doo wheezed as he struggled to catch up with the ship. He focused one of his wall eyes on the ship before flying faster to get on deck.

First, I'll knock him down! Then when he's stunned, I'll disarm him!" Twilight told the ninja her fantasies of facing the serpentine.

"Too late Twi, he's already hypnotized ya', and you are under his control." Applejack raised her orange hoof in the air.

"Or turned you into one of them!" Pinkie claimed, remembering the time her parents were victims to it.

"Or put you in a squeeze." Fluttershy added.

"Or spit on you with their hallucinatory venom! Trust me kid, _bad_ stuff." Rainbow chuckled, they had all grown much closer to Twilight since what they liked to call 'The Road trip not to be Mentioned Again' It wasn't talked about again, but it sure was remembered well!

Sensei Celestia trotted in right as the laughter had died down. She was holding a package in her golden, shimmering magic, she took a seat before setting the box down on the table.

"Ooh!" Pinkie grinned,"Whatcha got there!?" The pink mare stretched her neck over towards the box as the rest of the ninja had turned towards the box as well. They weren't as curious as Pinkie, but they were still curious!

"Oh, nothing..." Celestia trailed off,"It's only-YOUR NEW UNIFORMS!" she announced, opening the box lid and passing out the suits with her horn alight.

The girls gasped at the suits before them, then... something happened that nopony in Equestria thought would, or was possible to even occur! "AWESOME!" Rainbow _**squealed!**_ She flew up into the air, gazing at her amazing new suit! Rainbow's suit had golden shoulder hooks that went well with the bright red color of the uniform. The mask still only covered half of her face, and her eyes and mane were still exposed by the suit. However, there was a bit of gold armor on the mask as well, there was also no longer a rope on her suit. Another thing that remained was the exposed flank area.

Fluttershy smiled at her suit as she gazed at it's white color, like Dash's, it had the golden shoulder hooks. It was lacking of the white rope that was on the old suit, and still had the flank exposed, showing her cutiemark with her mask covering half of her face with the armor on it.

Applejack gazed at her black suit with steel shoulder hooks, it also had armor on the half-face mask, as well as the flank exposed.

Pinkie's suit was a brilliant blue, it had silver hooks that matched the armor covering her half-face mask. She jumped with glee while trying on her suit, along with the other ninja.

Twilight looked into the box with a bright heart that darkened, she looked up at her aunt,"Aww, nothing for me?" Twilight asked in almost a whine as Celestia looked around.

"Oh! Uh, you get... um, the box?" she slid the box towards the filly with her hoof. Twilight frowned in disapproval as Elusive entered,"Girls, I have news of Serpentine terrorizing ponies at MegaMonster Amusement Park!"

Twilight's heart brightened once again,"A-amusement Park!?" Twilight began to hop around,"Can I go!? Please oh please, I'll be super good! I want to go, I can help!"

"I am sorry my niece, but I am afraid you must remain here with Elusive where it is safe."

"Fine." Twilight answered her ant with a huff.

"Whatcha say gals? Time to test out the new merchandise?" Applejack chuckled as they all galloped onto the deck. They all dove downward, Applejack and Pinkie Pie used their vehicles for a safe landing while Rainbow Dash landed with skill by using her wings. They all met up, however, there was one ninja missing.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, looking around. That was when all of the mares saw a light yellow dot in the distant sky.

"Ugh! Fluttershy!" Applejack complained.

"I've got her!" Rainbow volunteered before dashing towards the dot, a gasp was heard as rainbow soared to the ground, with Fluttershy's arm hooked in hers. "Sheesh! Either fly faster next time, or use your vehicle."

They were about to continue arguing when they heard screams coming from a crowd of ponies. They rushed towards the crowd.

"Don't worry everypony, we have got this under control!" Pinkie claimed, stepping into the crowd, but the ninja were surprised to find the snakes tied up in the middle and struggling against their bindings. The crowd was yelling with delight.

"What the-? What happened!?" Pinkie asked a bystander in the crowd.

"Oh, there were icky snakes-nothing that The Great and Powerful Trixen Can't handle... but the samurai got to them before me, anyways, she tied them up and basically saved everypony!" The blue Stallion with a moon with a magic wand on it for a cutie mark explained. He then took an ice cream cone from the blue magic of another unicorn, Elusive handed another stallion the other cone he had before looking towards the girls.

"Where were you? You missed all of the action! She just flew in, took care of business, then flew out!"

"I bet the samurai could kick the ninja's butt's." One pony said to her friend.

"I don't wanna be a ninja, I wanna be a samurai!" a high pitched voice of a light brown colt made it's way into the air as he was dragged away from the scene by his mother.

"Who is this this mare!?" Rainbow questioned as the ninja looked around at the crowd dispersing.

"I dunno, but whoever this pony is, she's stealing our thunder." Rainbow complained.

"Ya, and we just got these cool suits too!" Pinkie added.

"Do I hear a pinch of jealousy? There is a lesson to be learned in this." Celestia questioned, eating some cotton candy.

"Ya, ya, I know-wait! How'd you get here so quick?" Even Pinkie was baffled.

"The lesson is, Iron Sharpens Iron. Do not let the samurai bring you down, do not feel as if she is competition, instead, let her inspire you." the ninja sighed at their teacher's moral,Oh! Ferris wheel!" Celestia shouted, galloping towards the massive structure.

"Inspire us?" Pinkie questioned.

"Wait, that's it!" Rainbow yelled, pumping her hoof into the sky.

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"We make it a competition! Whoever calls the samurai is obviously the best and will be declared the green ninja!" Rainbow yelled.

"Ah like it! May the best ninja win." Applejack smirked.

"NINJAGO!" the mares shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Applejack was fighting some snakes in a cave when the samurai showed up! She grunted in annoyance as she watched the samurai defeat the snakes that she was after.<p>

As soon as the snakes had been tied up, Applejack lunged after the mystery pony. The samurai took off into the air, Applejack shook her hoof as the suit nearly disappeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>Rainbow arrived at the swamp to find the snakes about to attack two young colts, they were no older than Twilight! "Go ninja, GO!" the boys cried as Rainbow raised her sword as a rope flew past her and right on top of the snakes.<p>

"Samurai! Yeah!" the boys cheered as Dash grunted.

The samurai laughed heartily as the pony used his suit to hang them on a tree. Rainbow wasted no time in flying towards the mystery pony's mech, only to be captured it a rope of her own!

* * *

><p>Fluttershy arrived apparently just a little too late to her scene for the snakes were found tied up as the samurai suit could be seen flying away.<p>

"Metal menace." The mare frowned as she trotted back to her vehicle.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie looked both ways before slipping on a disguise of a young colt, it included a blonde wig, a sports jersey, and some sneakers. She pretended to step in some gum... in the middle of railroad tracks!<p>

She watched as the train approached,"Help! Samurai! Help me!"

The pink mare watched the masked pony fly down in front of her... with train tracks! The samurai built a bridge around Pinkie Pie instead of rescuing her! "Stupid Samurai!" Pinkie yelled, enraged.

* * *

><p>Rainbow's fire motorcycle pulled up next to an outdoor arcade, she nearly pushed a small purple filly out of the vehicle.<p>

"Listen kid, I know it's my turn to look after ya, but I have a feeling the Samurai may show up soon." the light blue pegasus claimed,"Just play some games and I'll pick ya up later." she dropped a few coins that Twilight caught in the feathers of her wings.

"Oh! Can I help?" Twilight asked with high hopes, folding her wing to keep the coins from falling out of her grasp.

"Sorry shorty." Dash replied quickly, taking off on her motorcycle.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight coughed as the smoke from the reeving engine reached her lungs. She was about to go into the arcade when she heard _hissing _coming from a nearby alleyway.

The filly stuck her head out a little in hopes of seeing the source of the noise. The filly let out a quiet gasp at the serpentine.

"I heard they found it, and everypony is gathering once again." Skales hissed.

"Impossible the lost city does not exist." the fangpyre unicorn answered.

"Well, it does now! And I hear that there's going to be a fight!" Skales smirked.

Twilight saw the serpentine nod in agreement before Skales opened the doors to a bus,"All aboard." Skales announced as the snakes boarded the bus. Twilight sighed and walked away... if only Rainbow Dash were here.

Then, she looked at the window of the shop... she saw a disguise opportunity! It was a fake serpent hood, it came with glasses that resembled hypnobrai's eyes, and even maraca's to match up to the sound of the snake's hissing.

Twilight unfolded her wing and looked at the coins hidden inside, she smirked at her idea, her idea that involves her finally helping the team that she was considered a part of!

She quietly trotted into the alleyway and slipped into the back of the line unnoticed as an impostor. Right when she set hoof in the bus, she was stopped.

"Hey you!" Skales was sitting in the drivers seat. Twilight stopped immediately with a quick gasp of fear,"Last one in, closes the door." Skales smirked.

The filly smiled, and with relief replied,"Sure thing!" putting some emphasis on the 's'. She boarded the bus and reluctantly took a seat next to a constrici as the bus engine powered on.

After a couple hours of driving, the sun had been replaced by the moon, and the city landscape had shifted into a desert as Twilight gazed at the brick structure they were quickly approaching.

Twilight gulped what possibly awaited her, she watched the gateway slowly creak open. They were basically shoved off of the box before being guided to some seats Twilight took her seat and noticed two snakes moving their mouths below, for she could not hear the vocal movements coming out of their mouths.

"Trust me Skales, just do as I say, and you will be my second in command." Pythor smirked as he plugged in some earplugs, Skales did as well."Attention serpentine! I have brought you here tonight-"

"Where are the fights!?" one serpentine interrupted.

"Slither pit! Slither pit! Slither pit!" their chant went on.

Pythor yelled with anger,"I ask for your allegiance, but you will not give it! Therefore I will take it! I challenge the five generals for their staffs!"

"What!? I fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily, you cannot defeat the four of us at once!"

They began to fight, using their staffs as weapons and doing whatever it takes to defeat the anacondrai general, however, when Skales 'attacked' him, the hypnobrai slipped him the sacred flute, which he played up close to the general's ears.

Twilight let out another gasp at the familiar tune,"H-he's using the sacred flute against his own!" she quietly took a note as the last of the general's surrendered their staff.

"Bow to your master serpentine!" Pythor called out to the serpentine as they bowed down. Twilight hesitated, but eventually followed suit.

"Don't want to break my cover." the young alicorn said to herself.

However, as she bowed the maraca slipped out of her mouth. Twilight watched in horror as the instrument fell to the ground and bounced a couple times before rolling up to Pythor.

The purple snake looked down at it before his eyes turned up to a filly who attempted to run away, but a hypnobrai bit the scruff of her neck, keeping her from getting away. He held her in the style of a mother holding a foal... humiliating...

"TWILIGHT!?" Pythor was enraged at the sight of the filly.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Elusive were sitting at the dining room table discussing the samurai. Elusive was sitting with a bored expression on his face while sipping a smoothie that was held in his magic.<p>

"It's not fair! She's always one step ahead of us!" Rainbow complained.

"I know! The pony's elusive-" then... Pinkie Pie got a faceful of smoothie as Elusive had done a spit take at the mention of his name. "Are you okay Elusive?" Pinkie asked.

"Y-yes! I just must have gotten some rotten fruit in my smoothie!" he claimed as he got up a spilled the contents of his drink into the trash can. He trotted back and sat down,"Continue..."

"Like I was saying, the pony's elusive! One moment she's there, the next she's not!"

"Ya, but when I catch her, I will be the green ninja..." Applejack stated casually as the rest of the mares complained at her comment. Celestia walked in on the bickering mares.

"Good afternoon my students, where is my niece? You were supposed to be looking after her."

"Uh, I went to pick her up at the arcade, but she wasn't there!" Applejack pointed her hoof towards Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Pinkie Pie was-"

"Don't bring me into this! I foalsat yesterday, what about Fluttershy!?"

"Oh no, I was told I would get a break after what happened last night!" Fluttershy claimed with slight frustration in her voice before sitting down, she thought back to her few hours with Twilight the night before.

_"Okay Twilight, time for bed." Fluttershy said sweetly and quietly as Twilight shoved another hoofful of chocolate covered popcorn into her mouth, this was the third bucket she had gone through._

_"One sec Shutterfly, just gotta beat this level!" she called, before adding under her breath,"And Rainbow's high score..."_

_"Oh, um it's Fluttershy, and you have to go to bed."_

_"Why?" Twilight questioned._

_"Because everypony else is going to bed."_

_"But why do I have to go to sleep?"_

_"Because all foals need their sleep to keep up their strength and consciousness during the day."_

_"Shutterfly, what's consciousness?"_

_"It's staying awake?"_

_"Why can't I just sleep all day?"_

_"You cannot sleep all day be-"_

_"Ugh! Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, or Applejack would've given up by the time I asked them I needed to go to sleep! Why aren't you quitting!?"_

_"That is because you need to go to sleep, now come on." Fluttershy used her wings to guide Twilight to her room before the filly crawled under the covers._

_"But I'm not tired Fluttershy."_

_"Oh! Then how about I sing you a lullaby?"_

_"Sure!" Twilight replied as she got herself comfortable._

_"Hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head,_

_Hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to go to bed..." Fluttershy sang the first verse of her lullaby._

_Twilight gasped,"I KNOW THIS ONE!"_

_"Oh, wonderful, how about you sing it with me?"_

_Twilight cleared her throat,"_**_HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW!_**

**_IT'S TIME TO LAY YOUR SLEEPY HEAD!_**

_**I SAID HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW,**_

_**IT'S TIME TO GO TO BED!"**_

_"Oh, that's nice sweetie, but-" Fluttershy was cut off._

_**DRIFTING OFF TO SLEEP,**_

_**THERE'S AN EXCITING DAY BEHIND YOU,**_

_**DRIFTING OFF TO SLEEP,**_

_**LET THE JOY OF DREAMLAND FIND YOU!**_

_**HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW,**_

_**LAY YOUR SLEEPY HEAD!**_

_**HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW,**_

_**IT'S TIME TO GO TO BED!" **__Twilight finished her version of the lullaby right when she crashed from exhaustion. She fell asleep immediately, much to Fluttershy's relief._

* * *

><p>"I get an excuse for this one. However we cannot find her sensei."<p>

"We must find the filly." Celestia replied as her students got ready to go to the arcade.

* * *

><p>"Twilight, Twilight!" Dash called as they arrived at the arcade,"I told you, I left her right here!"<p>

"Look!" Fluttershy pointed her hoof towards a security camera.

The mares were watching the tape as they eventually found traces of avehicle leaving, and a filly walking into a shop and walking out in a hypnobrai disguise!

The mares gasped and began to freak out,"Hey!" the ponies all looked towards Pinkie Pie,"At least she didn't steal it!"Rainbow facehoofed before they headed down the alleyway where they found nothing but tire tracks.

"Girls, I feel like we're going for a ride!" Rainbow smirked, summoning her motorcycle.

They all drove far... really far, overnight actually! Then, they finally arrived about 400 feet from where the tracks were going to stop... there laid a huge! Stone city!

"What is that place!?" Pinkie asked in wonder.

"Looks like snake city." Applejack replied as they edged closer towards the city.

As the ninja quietly entered the scene they could see a familiar purple filly in a cage!

"Twilight!" Pinkie gasped a little too loudly, as the entire stadium turned their heads towards the quartet of mares.

Then, they ninja were found trapped in a cage of their own!

"The ninja!" Twilight replied with almost surprise in her voice.

"Hehe, oops..." Pinkie trailed off as they were dragged off into a cell.

After many moments of rotting in the cell, two guards came to get them before leading them into an opening. They squinted as the light reached their eyes.

"You want to see some action!?" Pythor's voice rang throughout the area.

"You want to see a fight!?"

"Alright then I give you, Ninja!... vs... Samurai! Only the victor will be allowed to leave! Fight!"

They all saw the suit clad in armor walk out of the opening parallel to theirs. "What!? We have to fight her!? But she has all those weapons, and we don't even have our weapons! It's not fair!" Pinkie whined.

"Oh! Maybe she will help us break out here, she hates the serpentine too after all." Fluttershy pointed out. However, right then and there the suit shot a lot of shuricans at them!

"Forget that! She is not on our side!" Applejack yelled.

The mares got into battle positions and yelled,"NINJAGO!" in unison. They spun into their tornado's and attacked, they however couldn't put a scratch on the samurai.

"Tornado of creation?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ya read my mind!" Applejack smirked as she spun into her tornado,"Earth!"

"Fire!

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"NINJAGO!"

They pulled many things into the tornado, from bricks to sand, they had a lot of it! Then, when the tornado dispersed, there laid a catapult with a spiky ball of stone in it! They shot the ball at the suit, knocking their enemy down.

They tried to make a run for it, but some tall spikes blocked their path, Rainbow or Fluttershy couldn't fly over for their wings had been bound. "Why can't anypony play fair!?" Pinkie yelled with frustration.

Then, the entire place was put on a slanted angle as the arena's floor slanting caused the mares to begin to slide, luckily, the were able to grab onto spikes, along with the samurai!

"We must continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real." The samurai's disguised voice said.

"We're not fighting for real!?" Pinkie asked.

"Continue the charade and grab onto my suit." The mares hopped onto the suit as it took off into the sky.

"No!" Pythor yelled,"Don't let them escape!" he grabbed Twilight in his magic roughly.

"Go ninja, Go!" Twilight called after the fleeing mares.

Then... the suit began to shake. "It's too heavy! We're going down!" Rainbow yelled as the samurai opened up her suit and took off into the sky, with a jetpack of his own as the suit continued.

"Wait, she just saved us!" Rainbow yelled.

"She stole our thunder again! I hate that samurai!" Pinkie screamed with anger as the suit flew into the desert, landing the team in different places.

Meanwhile, the samurai had retrieved the golden weapons in her cloth before flying off once again with her jetpack.

Applejack groaned as she sat up in the sandy oasis, she saw a blue suited figure in the distance,"Where's Rainbow!?" Pinkie yelled as Fluttershy got up.

Dash shook herself off before watching the mech fall into the sandy desert below. "The samurai!" Dash gasped as she galloped towards where the suit fell.

"Testing, testing... 1-2-3." the voice was wary on the three from the crash landing as the pony took off_ his_ helmet with his light blue magic, revealing his purple mane.

"Elusive?" Rainbow questioned.

The pony froze and put on the helmet... sideways as he replied,"Stay clear ninja, the voice was failing as he took off his helmet again,"Don't look, at me." Elusive's voice had replaced the samurai's as Rainbow walked up to him.

"But-why?"

"You never let me help, so I found my own way to become a hero."

"That's why you freaked earlier when Pinkie Pie said that the samurai was described as elusive." Rainbow chuckled,"When did you have time to make all of this?"

"You would be surprised how much spare time I have on my hooves waiting for you girls to come back from your won't tell the others, will you?"

"B-but we had a bet! Whoever called the samurai would become the green-" Rainbow was cut off by her little brother's frown, she sighed,"Of course I won't tell." Rainbow looked behind her,"I gotta find the girls, how will you get home?"

"I have my ways." Elusive replied, calling his mech with a button on his watch.

"All this time...I was trying to protect you, but you never needed it!" Rainbow sighed.

"I will always need you with me though big sister!" he chuckled using his magic to give her the weapons still in the cloth.

Rainbow smiled as Elusive's mech landed.

The other ninja complained, as the saw the mech had taken off,"Great now how are we gonna get home!?" Pinkie yelled.

Rainbow then appeared over a sand bank with the weapons,"I think we'll be just fine Pinkie." Applejack smirked.

* * *

><p>That night, the ninja were brushing their teeth while Rainbow explained what had happened,"Then she just handed me the weapons then left... without saying a word."<p>

"Wait! If somepony had the most powerful weapons in Equestria, why would they just give them back?" Pinkie questioned.

"I don't know, maybe he..." Elusive froze in the doorway,"Uh, I mean she isn't as bad as we think she is. But I do know we owe her our lives."

"I sense this means the bet is off then." Fluttershy sheepishly said as the mares nodded in agreement.

"I see you have all learned a valuable lesson, but my niece has found he way into the den of all snakes. She has opened a can of works I fear I may not be able to close." Celestia sighed.

Don't worry sensei, we will rescue Twilight, but another day!" Rainbow said triumphantly holding her toothbrush up.

Elusive was heading towards his room when Celestia cam up from behind him,"I believe you dropped this?" She smiled as Elusive, wide eyed, took the shurican with his samurai symbol on it. "Iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling." Elusive gave the pink maned alicorn one last grin before he walked into his room once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing little Twilight! She's just so cute!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	8. Tick Tock

**Hey guys! I have got you a fun chappie this time! I have always loved this episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously, on Equestria, Masters of Friendship...<em>**

_Pythor chuckled darkly,"I present to you, the city, formerly known... AS THE LOST CITY OF OROBOROUS!"They stood in awe of their ancient city._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, there were icky snakes-nothing that The Great and Powerful Trixen Can't handle... but the samurai got to them before me, anyways, she tied them up and basically saved everypony!" The blue Stallion with a moon with a magic wand on it for a cutie mark explained.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The purple snake looked down at it before his eyes turned up to a filly who attempted to run away, but a hypnobrai bit the scruff of her neck, keeping her from getting away. He held her in the style of a mother holding a foal... humiliating...<em>

_"TWILIGHT!?" Pythor was enraged at the sight of the filly._

* * *

><p><em>Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Elusive were sitting at the dining room table discussing the samurai. Elusive was sitting with a bored expression on his face while sipping a smoothie that was held in his magic.<em>

_"It's not fair! She's always one step ahead of us!" Rainbow complained._

_"I know! The pony's elusive-" then... Pinkie Pie got a faceful of smoothie as Elusive had done a spit take at the mention of his name. "Are you okay Elusive?" Pinkie asked._

* * *

><p><em>"We must continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real." The samurai's disguised voice said.<em>

_"We're not fighting for real!?" Pinkie asked._

_"Continue the charade and grab onto my suit." The mares hopped onto the suit as it took off into the sky._

_"No!" Pythor yelled,"Don't let them escape!" he grabbed Twilight in his magic roughly._

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow yelled as the samurai opened up her suit and took off into the sky, with a jetpack of his own as the suit continued.<em>

_"Wait, she just saved us!" Rainbow yelled._

* * *

><p><em>"Elusive?" Rainbow questioned.<em>

_"You never let me help, so I found my own way to become a hero."_

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were sitting idly while staring out at the water below their floating ship. Well, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting idly, Pinkie Pie was jumping around and giggling like a filly.<p>

"She's gonna do it! She's gonna do it!" the pink pony giggled.

"Woah! Twelve minutes! The mare can't be a pony!" Applejack gasped.

Fluttershy smiled as she meditated under the water. She opened her eyes briefly to pet the fish before shooting upwards towards the surface of the water. She gasped for air as she reached the top.

She could hear her friend's cheers as they excitedly told her how awesome she was.

"Wow!" That was amazing!"

"How is that possible!?"

"It makes me wanna breath underwater! Can you Flutters!? Are you a seapony!? Or are you just really good at not breathing!? Oh, oh, or-"

"Yes Pinkie... yes." Rainbow replied rolling her eyes.

"I beat the record?"Fluttershy asked in amazement.

"You destroyed it!" Rainbow held up the timer.

Fluttershy smiled again as she boarded the ship. "You know, we've been training for so long, I don't think that we can get any better!" Rainbow practically gloated as Applejack did some flips.

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow dash trotted over some flames as if she were on fresh green grass on a spring day before swinging her sword.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pinkie Pie was balancing on a radio tower's tip by the end of her hoof as a lightning storm was going on. She gave a smirk as she spun around it carelessly, giggling all the way.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Applejack put weights on the end of a metal pole, but she didn't think it was enough, so she galloped into the other room. She grunted as she lifted up the large weight with Pinkie Pie, and Elusive, who was holding a large plate of nachos sitting on it!<em>

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we have reached inner peace, and found our full potential!" Fluttershy suggested as they trotted towards Celestia's quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh really, sounds like mah' warm up! Sensei,what does true potential look like if-" they turned into the room to find Celestia facing the spirit smoke, her eyes were closed shut and growing tighter as beads of sweat were visible on her face.<p>

"We're sorry Sensei, we have interrupted you." Fluttershy bowed along with her teammates as their master stood up.

"I apologize if I have been distant lately, it's just that I have been worried for my niece, ever since she disappeared-" she slid a katana into a case and set it in a cabinet.

"There is more to this than you have led on, isn't there sensei?" Flutteshy asked, her ears pinned down in curiosity and shyness.

_"Yes, when I was young my sister and I were not only sisters, but best friends-"_

"Wait!" Pinkie interrupted,"I know you were sisters, but friends!? Queen meanie, Black Snooty!? And you guys were friends!?"

"Please, no interruptions!" Celestia sighed, and she didn't exactly go by those names back then..."

* * *

><p><em>Back then she was Luna, just Luna...<em>

_Two alicorn fillies were standing back to back with katana's in their magic. The taller filly had a long, light pink mane and tail, along with a pure white coat with a shining sun for a cutiemark. The other filly had a pale dark blue coat, with an even lighter blue short mane and tail. "My mother had blessed us with the permission to use a special katana. It symbolized peace, unity and friendship."_

_"One day I lost this very katana..." Luna, even though smaller, knocked the katana out of her older sister's magic. They watched as it flew over the wall of the monastary._

_Luna looked towards her sister, knowing that their mother would be angry she pointed to the wall,"Well Tia, what are you waiting for, go retrieve it!" she glanced at their mother that was still in meditation. Celestia looked up towards the big intimidating wall and shook her head. "Do not put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Luna said boldly before flying over the wall with her still small wings._

_She looked around for the sword in the bushes nearby. As she saw the sword, she smiled and attempted to pick it up with her magic, but had trouble getting her horn alight. She had always had trouble with magic, her sister however seemed to be a natural. Luna instead reached for it with her hoof, only to feel a sharp pain ignite in it._

_She watched at a light green snake slithered away. That was no ordinary snake, it was one that would grow forever as long as it consumes... Luna's eyes shone brightly as she let out a cry of pain. Her horn ignited as she rose into the sky... her magic wrapped itself around the moon in the distance._

_The first spinjitzu master and Celestia watched in horror as the moon slowly rose in front of the sun, blocking out all light. In the complete darkness the mother of the two ran out to the front of the monastery to find that the only things visible were her youngest daughter's eyes, and the light of her horn... it was usually a light blue, but now it was a sickening neon shining blue that was almost green._

_The spinjitzu master shot a spell towards the moon and stole it from Luna's grasp. As the light returned, Luna fell to the ground and landed with a groan. Her mother rushed to her side with Celestia behind her. Luna had grown very ill... the bitemark on her skin was not the only big difference however... she had a light blue moon with a dark blue spot behind it on her flank for her cutiemark!_

_"A great venom had found it's way into my sister's heart, for it;s great venom could turn the purest of things wicked." Later that night, the master was trying to get Luna to go to sleep, but she was fussier than usual. "NO! LEAVE IT! i DON'T NEED YOU, I HATE YOU!" she screamed at her mother with tears in her light blue eyes. Celestia peeked in at her sister,"UGH, IT HURTS!" Luna groaned. _**_"IT'S ALL CELESTIA'S FAULT!" _**_her eyes opened, revealing a dragon-like eye with a black slitted pupil and red irises that then went down to a green color. However they still held their dragon shape._

_Celestia let out a yelp and galloped away towards her room._

* * *

><p>"After that she took up the name Moon instead of Luna, but I have no idea where the Nightmare part came from... It was all my fault." Celestia sighed. "It is time, you all must find your true potential if you ever want to defeat her."<p>

"But how do we do that?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly.

"You may all be in peak physical condition, but you have yet to unlock your true potential. You all must find your true potential for yourselves, there are obstacles inside us all that we must face. Then, and only then when you face them, will you finally be free." she sighed,"Now I must take a personal journey."

"If your going for Twilight- you can't the lost city is packed with serpentine! You'd never be able to-"

"No, I am going to find somepony who can be of aid Celestia sighed as she packed up some bits in her saddlebag and began to trot away. The ninja saw her off, waving at their alicorn master as she took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"It says nothing! Have our ancestors left us nothing!?" Skales yelled with frustration.<p>

"Here, this must be a clue! When five fangs unite as one, the path towards the devourer has begun." Pythor smirked.

"Yes, but where are the fangblades!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pythor gritted his teeth,"Legend spoke of a map telling the exact locations of the relics, keep looking!" The generals all got into a huddle while in the meantime, a certain purple filly was lying down in a cold cell on a lower level of the underground caves.

"I demand you release me!" she reasoned,"I am basically the princess of the underworld! I demand to be set free!" the filly screamed once again before letting a sigh escape her lips and sliding down into a position that made her take the appearance of somewhat a basketball. She stayed in that position and looked at a puddle for it was pretty moist in the cave-like area.

Twilight looked into the puddle and looked at the reflection that showed an image of a dirty, filthy, dark purple(by dirt) filly. Her mane was a mess and her flank was blank. The alicorn could not believe that that was her.

A teardrop had fallen into the puddle, causing ripples to flow through it as the filthy pony in the water sniffled. More and more tears fell into the small pool of water as she thought about how she was acting so weak. She was acting nothing like how her mother would've acted in this situation.

Then, a foreign, new thought crawled into her mind... What would the ninja do?

"Not this." Twilight said aloud..."Maybe Fluttershy though." she mused.

It was strange, around the ninja she was able to smile without it turning into a smirk of menace. She was able to feel joy!

What was this feeling?

It was strange...

She had made fun of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre for being friends before, and now she missed what she might describe as 'friendship', even though it was a small one. "What's so great about friendship anyways?" Twilight began to pace back and forth, a habit of hers when she felt stressed.

The filly sighed and laid down, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Elusive finished pasting an "If Found" poster on a wall. It depicted a blade with a mark on it in black and white ink.<p>

"This is silly." Fluttershy commented, trotting a few feet away.

"HEY! Maybe sensei is gonna go get the samurai for help!" Pinkie exclaimed excited.

Elusive's eyes shot towards Rainbow who was looking back at him with anxiety. "Uh, I am sure that he-she! She! Is looking for the fangblades as well!" Rainbow answered a little too quickly.

"Are ya'll okay?" Applejack questioned.

"YES! Fine!" Rainbow chuckled with more anxiety.

"One hundred percent normal... we're not hiding anything!" Elusive added.

"Okay..." Applejack trailed off as Fluttershy's eyes caught a bird flying overhead. Flyers flew from her hooves in the wind as the shopkeeper walked out. He was a tall stallion that reeked of potions. He had a pair of glasses and his gray coat was visible in the sun's light.

"Hey honey!" Fluttershy ignored him as she gazed at the bird.

"Hey sweetheart! Miss pegasus! Equestria to you?"

"We're sorry about our friend." Rainbow said the the shop keeper as she looked at the floor that Fluttershy had dropped her papers on.

"She's littering everywhere."

"We'll clean it up." Applejack offered as the mares and stallion got to work.

"What gives Fluttershy?" Rainbow grunted as they looked up at the bird that caught their friend's interest. They gasped,"The falcon!"

"Everytime you see that thing, something big happens!" Pinkie grinned,"First it led you to Twilight's treehouse, then it lead you to The Bounty! I think I smell cupcakes in our future!"

The mares began to trot towards the bird,"Where are you going?" Elusive asked, steeping towards them.

"We're gonna follow the falcon! Who knows, it could lead us to the first fang blade!"

Elusive sighed as she flew off after her sisters.

Applejack laid down on a log halfway through the trip,"One, sec... cat-catching mah breath." she wheezed,"I'll be with ya shortly."

Pinkie Pie found a cozy rock to chill on as she collapsed on it,"Give me a minute, go on, I'll catch up!"

The only that remained were the pegasi because they walked half of the trip and flew the other half, and by the time they were tired of flying, they could walk again. Rainbow became short of breath even at the edge of a birch forest.

They looked towards a sign,"I am not familiar with a treehorn, and I know of all types of creatures." Fluttershy gulped.

"Probably just some wild squirrels or something." Dash saw the bird fly ahead.

"Well don't lose him! You chase him! I will wait for the others to catch up!"

Fluttershy nodded as she galloped after the creature. As she was running she questioned it,"Where are we going my feathered friend?" then, out of nowhere the bird stopped and flapped it's wings rapidly as it began to... spark. Steam flew out of it as it hurdled towards the ground, thank goodness Fluttershy caught in in a dive. She gasped as she held the bird,"Y-you're a robot?"

She picked it up, looking at the symbol in front of it's chest panel... however she was interrupted by a loud voice yelling,"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" she turned around to find a pony-shaped robot with lasers attached to it's shoulders aiming right at her! She flipped her mask up and prepared for battle.

She galloped towards it and blocked one of it's laser shooters with one of her shuricans. She had left a mark in the robot when she summoned her weapon back.

The fight continued as Fluttershy hesitantly leaped on it and repeatedly stuck her shurican into a weak spot in it's control source. Eventually, she shot upwards into a fly as the robot began to jerk around and spasm until it saluted a goodbye and tumbled to the ground. She saw the emblem on it's back,"Hmm." she then looked towards a birch tree with the symbol on it as well she picked up the falcon and carefully stepped inside a door that had opened.

"Where have you brought me my mechanical friend?" she questioned, stepping into the doorway and flying down the steps that led to the bottom of the hollow tree. "So this is your home." she spotted some blueprints of the falcon sticking out of a drawer and grabbed it before opening up the chest panel of the falcon. She found that an overworked fan had been the issue and she simply needed to flip a switch labeled,'Long Distance'.

The bird sparked and came to life as it landed on Fluttershy's shoulder. "You brought me here Angel, but why?" the bird took flight once again. As the yellow pony noticed another blueprint sticking out from under another one... it looked like a hoof.

She slid it out from under the the other blueprint that covered it and then... the world around her began to fall apart...

"No, this can't be!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

**"NO!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **the pegasus yelled in agony as she curled up in a small ball and let many tears pour out of her eyes as they did when the skullkin escaped to the underworld in her first adventures with her team...

* * *

><p>Celestia entered a tea shop and watched two skullkin flee with a 'retreat' as she entered the shop.<p>

"Hello, I would like to to purchase some Traveler's Tea."

"No amount of bits could cause me to say I have heard of it." the zebra replied.

Celestia dropped a large bag of bits on the counter before the zebra rolled her eyes. She went to get the tea from the back.

"This tea, your tongue it will burn, not to mention those who drink this never return."

"I will keep that in mind." Celestia strolled out of the shop holding her tea.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look at this place!" they were amazed at the structure until they caught sight of Fluttershy.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What's wrong!?"

Fluttershy sat up with a sniffle and looked towards the blueprints she examined it for a moment before dropping it and standing up. She took a deep breath and revealed her chest area to them before opening a panel in her chest!

The reactions of the mares were horrifying, they all cringed and looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"Y-your a robot!?" Pinkie yelled.

"All this time, and I never kne-e-ew!" Fluttershy bit the inside of her artificial cheek to restrain the tears.

"Guess this explains why you are acting all weird all the time, am I right!?" Pinkie's voice was even higher than normal.

"The reason I never had a sense of humor is because my funny switch wasn't on!"

She flipped a switch before closing her panel, she did some very funny dance moves before breaking into song!

_"Hello my baby,_

_Hello my honey,_

_Hello my ragtime guy,_

_Send me a kiss by wire!"_

She finished her song off by moonwalking in place before striking a 'selfie-worthy' pose.

Pinkie Pie was rolling on the floor with laughter as Fluttershy flipped off her humor.

"Hey, it's still the same you, just more uh, gears!" Rainbow offered her support.

"No matter what yer' made of, yer' still our sister!" Applejack helped her up.

"R-really?"

"Ya! I mean, how many ponies can honestly say,'My sister is a nindroid!'"

"A nindroid?" Fluttershy cocked her head to the side in wonder towards Pinkie.

"Come on, the serpentine are still out there, there are fangblades to find!" Rainbow stepped towards her,"We need you."

"I'm sorry girls, I just-don't feel right." the shy robotic pony turned away from her sisters.

"Just give her some time. I don't know how I would feel if I were told I was a robot." Applejack stated.

"Nindroid Applejack, nindroid." Pinkie corrected.

"Whatever." the country pony rolled her green eyes. However they were astonished to see large creatures way taller than the trees approaching!

"Excuse me, but may I ask,"What the hay is that!?" Pinkie pointed her hoof towards the monsters.

"Treehorns!" Rainbow yelled as a warning.

They all charged, but were smacked down, and crushed. "They're so tough!" Pinkie chocked under one of the beast's legs.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed as she looked over her blueprints, her eyes caught something suspicious. "A-a memory switch?" she stood up, opened her panel and found the switch labeled 'memory' the light was red like the humor switch.<p>

The shy pony flipped the switch as her previous life before the ninja came back to her.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing she saw was a young stallion's face, he was an earth pony with a brown coat and a dark brown mane. He had an hourglass for a cutiemark as well. "Hello Fluttershy!" he greeted her with a slight British accent.<em>

_Fluttershy had trouble standing up at first... then the nice stallion helped her on her hooves. Fluttershy saw how she looked for the first time... she almost shied away from the reflection._

_She then switched to another memory, the stallion was a bit older and watching the yellow young mare attempt to kick a ball. Finally, her hoof made contact with the ball's rubbery surface and sent it flying towards the wall-which then sent it flying back towards Fluttershy. It knocked the filly in a mares body down as tears formed in her eyes and a whimper escaped her lips. The stallion immediately ran over and consoled her while nuzzling the young pony._

_Fluttershy was in a kitchen making soup, she was confused at_

_Fluttershy saw herself singing when it was first time outdoors, she then saw a cutiemark of three butterflies flash onto her flank as she befriended many creatures._

_The stallion fixed one last wire before setting a falcon free to accompany Fluttershy. The bird landed on her outstretched arm as she nuzzled it._

_The stallion had a greying mane as he watched Fluttershy play with a small toy he had created for her. She then trotted over to him with the falcon on her arm as they posed for a picture._

_Then... the room seemed darker than before. Fluttershy was sadly looking at the stallion who had grown extremely old as she was still the same. He was on his death bed. Fluttershy's lip quivered and tears dripped out of her eyes as the stallion turned towards her weakly._

_"You were like the daughter I never had, It's time for you to start the next stage in life." Fluttershy blinked a couple of times to avoid the tears._

_"Remember, the only reason I am about to do this, is because... I love you!" he said his final words that caused his daughter to smile as he opened her panel and switched off her memory switch._

_Fluttershy's face went blank and emotionless as the stallion dropped his glasses onto the floor, for a dead pony could not hang onto them. Fluttershy turned around, still emotionless and closed her panel before shaking her head in confusion. She looked around the treehouse and stumbled up the stairs to the exit of the treehouse... that was one of the earliest things Fluttershy remembered before finding her memory switch._

* * *

><p>The pony allowed a tear to fall down her face as she held out her arm for the falcon to land on. "Hey girls! Wait up!" She called, flying up the stairs.<p>

She stopped dead in her tracks... there were large beasts attacking her sisters!

She immediately flipped up her mask and spun into action! She chucked her shuricans and knocked entire treehorns down!

"What's gotten into Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno, but ah' like it!" Applejack replied as the team got back to back.

"NINJAGO!"

They all attacked, but stopped in their tacks at the sight of a gigantic treehorn approaching.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Pinkie yelled once again.

"The queen..." Fluttershy boldly spoke.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Fluttershy spoke louder than ever before,**"I KNOW WHO I AM!"** her eyes began to shine completely white as she rose off of the ground without flapping her wings!

"What's going on!? Was she programmed to do that!?" Applejack was baffled.

"I've never seen a robot do that!" Pinkie replied.

"You mean nindroid!" Rainbow smirked as a beam of neon light blue light surrounded Fluttershy.

"She's unlocked er' true potential!" Applejack

"Ya, whatever!" Pinkie exhaled as the yellow pony froze the queen, causing the others to retreat. Her cutiemark shone as her elemental power around her disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground.

The mares ran up to their sister. Fluttershy pulled her mask down,"I remember now, I remember my father and how he cared for me! I remember where I came from,and I have become stronger for knowing."

"Ahm so jealous! Her powers are so cool!" Applejack shouted.

"We have our very own nindroid!" Pinkie giggled as the mares hoof-bumped with a cheer.

Fluttershy pulled her mask up once again,"Watch out Pythor, we are coming to get you!"

* * *

><p>The generals had begun to bicker about the map,"If you don't know where the map is, then I am taking my staff back!"<p>

"Me too!" However, one general bumped into the other as they began to fight with their staffs, Pythor shoved them aside as he saw the venom drip on the floor from the staffs, he gasped.

Pythor collected the staffs and put them in a circle around the table,"That's it! It wasn't talking about the five tribes!" he slid a piece of paper under the dripping staffs that spread different colors onto the paper, forming a map! "It was talking about the venom in the five staffs!" The map had finished forming as Pythor picked it up in his magic. "I present to you, the locations of the four silver fang blades! Soon Equestria will be ours!" the cheers of the snakes continued as they prepared for their trip to the location of the first blade.

* * *

><p>Celestia sat atop a mountain... she poured her tea she had made around a fire.<p>

She watched as a portal appeared, she tightened her her saddlebag that held a katana before stepping through the portal. She let out a scream as the portal carried her to another place...

She landed on a terrain as dark as night. She looked around to see a figure standing in the distance. However her voice was clear as day,"Hello sister... what took you so long?" she let out a long, loud evil cackle as Celestia prepared herself for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Twist in plans huh?<strong>

**I have a reason to why everything happened this way! Trust and bear with me as I tell my version of the story!**

**Please leave a review! I t means so much to me to get feedback!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	9. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**HEY GUYS! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! BUT I AM FINALLY UPDATING! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously,<strong>_** on Equestria, Masters of Friendship…**_

_"I present to you, the locations of the four silver fang blades! Soon Equestria will be ours!" the cheers of the snakes continued as they prepared for their trip to the location of the first blade._

* * *

><p><em>her eyes began to shine completely white as she rose off of the ground without flapping her wings!<em>

_"What's going on!? Was she programmed to do that!?" Applejack was baffled._

_"She's unlocked er' true potential!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello sister... what took you so long?" she let out a long, loud evil cackle as Celestia prepared herself for anything.<em>

* * *

><p>"A few miles from here, some villagers unearthed these Fangpyre remains…" Elusive began, shining a light on the remains to get a better look at them,"They may date back to the stone ages! It's venom changes pony molecules to reptilian molecules over a period of time. Though first thought to have needed an antidote, the venom's effects may be able to be reversed if one's heart rate is increased rapidly."<p>

Applejack worked on the doodle of herself applebucking with a country hat on as she shaded her mane. Rainbow was whispering something to Fluttershy as they both giggled every once and a while. Pinkie Pie was staring at the white stallion with a dreamy look on her face, in her own world almost. Her mane was in a fancy bun with curls for bangs. Her goofy smile had been there since Elusive had begun the lesson.

"And als-" a blush grew on his face,"As- as well-" he cleared his throat,"As well as-a-aaaachoooooooooooooooooooooo!" he sighed,"Is anypony wearing cologne? I am severely allergic to cologne!"

PInkie's face flushed as she leaned towards Rainbow,"You told me it was expensive perfume!"

"I get the two mixed up!" Rainbow guffawed as Applejack and Fluttershy laughed along.

"Looks like class is over! Let's get ta' battle!" Applejack announced as Fluttershy opened a panel in her arm and turned off her humor. The three mares walked out as Pinkie hung back.

"Hey, Elusive?"

"Yea? I know! Just a c-cruel joke. I will be fine."

"No wait! I was trying to impress you!"

"Y-you were? Impress me!? BUt I am I'm so- well…"

"Absolutely amazing." The pink mare smiled. "look, I wanna make it up to you, do you wanna hang out with me later like uh, um…"

"You mean like a date?"

"Y-y- YEAH!"

"I'd love to! But I have to go now before the cologne toxins enter my bloodstream and I go into shock… see you later!" he galloped away, most likely to get an epipen.

"YES!" Pinkie yelled, jumping for joy and doing a little victory dance, she spun around, swinging her hooves until,"OW!" she sucked in a deep breath as she looked at her hoof that was pricked by the fang from the fossils of the fangpyre. She shrugged it off before hopping away. What she didn't notice however, was a green acid-like substance drip from the fangs and seep into the floorboards as a fly flew up and drank it… it's dark exoskeleton slowly turned into a green texture with skales as it's eyes began to glow as it spasmed around, buzzing like crazy.

* * *

><p>"Hello sister, what took you so long?" Nightmare turned towards her sister,"I see you brought the katana from our youth… strange, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, yet now you have the courage to come here?"<p>

"Why have you come to this place of darkness?" Celestia questioned, stepping closer.

"A place as wicked as I, don't you see, here I feel at home. In Equestria, I was physically unable to wield all four golden weapons, but here, dark magic has made me stronger!" she chuckled,"And what was once impossible, IS NOW POSSIBLE!" she stood up, revealing a large mass of magical dark blue, sparkling matter going in many different directions instead of the dark purple mane she usually had. She was also much taller than any other pony Celestia had ever seen. Nightmare was even taller than her, her older sister!

"YOU CAME HERE ONLY TO POSSESS THE FOUR WEAPONS!?"

"YES! AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO STOP ME AGAIN!" she smirked as she pulled four silver weapons out of thin air and wielded them in her magic as she charged at Celestia who pulled out her katana, ready for battle as her sister swung all the weapons at her, which she quickly blocked with the sword. Celestia blocked many more attempts of disarming her, she refused to let go of the katana, and that was her mistake.

Nightmare knocked her sword away, bringing her with it into a pile of mud. "You should've never come here old fool!" as she summoned many monsters made of sludge to rise from the mud. The dark pony ordered,"Mud monsters converge!" she sighed,"You couldn't have stopped me anyways."

"I didn't come to stop you!" Celestia choked out, the mud consuming her, I came to warn you!" the mud consumed her completely as she stuck her head out, but it would not be worth resisting for long! "To tell you!" Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter's in danger!" the mud completely consumed her.

"Twilight!?"

Celestia's lungs burned as she suddenly felt somepony grab her hoof. Nightmare pulled her out of the mud pit as the older pony fell to the ground, taking in deep breaths. "What has Twilight gotten herself into?"

"She has opened a can of worms I fear I may never be able to close." Celestia sighed.

"You mean we will never be able to close! GET UP!" she ordered as her sibling complied. "How did you find me?"

"Travelers Tea, but I used it all and now have no way home."

"The only way back to Equestria is through the Mountain of Madness, it is a long and dangerous road ahead."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We should leave, before it really gets dark." the two sisters began their journey to the mountain ahead.

* * *

><p>The ground rumbled and shook as a serpent shot out of it, allowing a large hole to be made. Pythor's long neck came up as he was followed out by Skales, and several other serpentine of different races.<p>

"It's here I can feel it!" Skales grinned with glee.

"Calm down." Pythor rolled his eyes,"According to the map the first fangblade should be buried right over there!" Pythor pointed towards a park full of rides and restaurants, many ponies were wandering around.

"Maybe we should wait until nightfall, so we do not attract unwanted attention!" Skales offered.

"Don't worry! I think we'll fit right in." Pythor smirked as they slithered towards the park as they saw ponies in reptilian-like suits to match the theme of the park. They saw scared little foals run away, and older fillies and colts smile and take pictures with them.

As Pythor slithered around the park, a family of ponies trotted up to him,"Excuse me, can we take a picture with you? Your costume is so authentic!" the mother asked.

"Of course!" Pythor smirked, looking around,"Welcome to, uh, too… Mega Monster Amusement Park!" he grinned as she found the sign that gave off the name of the park. Skales sighed as he took their camera.

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" the family grinned as Skales took the picture after the flash went off and the picture was taken and done, Pythor shook his head and got back on track.

* * *

><p>Pinkie grinned at her reflection in the mirror, she was dressed up quite nicely and was now fixing her mane,"Yea Elusive!" She practiced her small talk,"Did you know I was the first to learn spinjitzu? No-no I invented spinjitzu! Yea that's it! I also invented a few other moved, like the karate double chop! Howaah, Howaah!" She did the motion with her hooves only to realize that her hoof had turned green! "Oh no! The prick from the Fangpyre fang!" she gulped,"NOPE! It's just a rash! You are gonna do great Pinkie!" She slipped her horseshoe on.<p>

Rainbow was typing at the bounty's massive computer as Pinkie pie slid in. She was sporting a fancy light blue dress with a teal ribbon wrapped around it in a bow. She also had on some strapped horseshoes, as well as a headband of light blue to finish off the outfit. She liked the color blue, it was not only her ninja suit color, but she looked really good it it!

"Somepony's dressed fancy!" Applejack bit into an apple that came from a crate full of them, sent by a family member.

"Did ya hear!? I am going on a date with Elusive! He's taking me to a restaurant- a really nice restaurant!"

"You might wanna change your plans." Rainbow cued up footage of a security camera. Pythor was getting his picture taken with a small family.

"Serpentine at Mega Monster Amusement Park?" Pinkie questioned, stepping back.

"Pythor would not be there for fun! We believe there may be a fangblade hidden underneath the park.

"AWW! But my date!"

"If Pythor gets all of those blades, he's gonna release the great devourer! Get your priorities straight!"

Then, Pinkie's face lit up with a smile as she got an idea.

Elusive's samurai suits flew towards the deck of the bounty as he landed in the window of his bedroom. He stretched, beginning to take off his armor as he heard the doorknob turn,only half of his armor was off!

"Hey Elusive?" Pinkie's voice was clear as Elusive slammed his body against the door.

"Don't come in! I'm getting ready!"

"Oh, okay, look I wanted to talk about our date…"

Elusive's wristband glowed and showed a map with places that showed serpentine. "Serpentine at Mega Monster Amusement Park?"

He caught the end of Pinkie's explanation to him,"Yea, I think we should cancel."

Elusive, having taken off his armor, opened the door,"Oh… you-your canceling?"

"N-no!" Pinkie stuttered,"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park instead!"

"That would be Perfect but, Aren't you overdressed?"

"Oh um yes uh-well…"

Elusive gasped as he quickly kicked his in-view helmet into his closet.

"What was that?"

"OH NOTHING! Hey I will dress up too! Looks fun!" Pinkie grinned at him as he disappeared behind a changing curtain. Elusive combed through his clothes that he had designed before finding the one he was looking for.

"HEY! I was thinking that maybe we could take my Jet Glider there!" Pinkie suggested her golden vehicle.

"Sure!" Elusive yelled, stepping into view. Pinkie's mouth dropped in awe at how handsome he looked. "Let's head out! He held her hoof in his as they trotted outside.

* * *

><p>Celestia and Nightmare trotted side by side as they edged closer to the mountain. "What kind of trouble has Twilight gotten herself into?"<p>

"I fear the worst kind," Celestia answered,"She has reopened the serpentine tombs, and now that the tribes are united, they are trying to find the four silver fang blades to unleash the great devourer…"

"The very snake that turned me evil!? But- why would Twilight open the tombs?"

"To be like you."

"I never wanted her to- thank you for watching out for her."

"You may think of me as your enemy, but first I was your sister."

* * *

><p>Elusive chuckled as Pinkie told some childhood stories. However, he looked away as he pushed his giant hayburger in front of him to check up on information about the serpentine. "Yea! I was always trying daring foods- uh hey- you okay?"<p>

"Oh, uh yeah! Just the portions here, they're so large! To think we spilt our dish!" Elusive commented on the massively stacked hayburgers with hayfries and flowers as well as some other plants.

"Yea! Well, anyways, it was always clear I was born and bred for adventure! I was the first to get my knot badge in filly scouts! Hey! Have I onccce told you-" Pinkie shut herself up as she looked at her reflection in a spoon to see that she had fangs!

"Are you okay?" Elusive asked.

"Excussse Me, I need to use the ressstroom!"

She galloped into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in horror, she had fangs, and her fur coat looked scaly and had a green hue to it,"Oh gossshhh! I'm turning into a sssssnake!"

Another pony walked in five minutes later and pulled the handle of the stall,"HEY! I'm busy lady! Can't you see it's taken!?" the mare rolled her eyes and trotted out of the restroom, leaving Pinkie alone once again.

She sighed,"I can't go out there, looking like this! Okay, just tell him the truth! Yea! Just go out there and tell him what happened!" she looked at her hoof and sighed, this is the worst date ever!"

Elusive looked at his wristband in worry of serpentine as he waited for Pinkie.

* * *

><p>The Serpentine slithered into the horror ride of the park where animatronics jumped at you. One smirking colt sighed,"Lame! That isn't even scary!" he laughed as he saw the serpentine digging, looking a bit mechanical. "Look how stupid this guy looks!" then, three venomari spit on the audience… causing their vision to get enhanced and make everything wiggle around and seem ten time scarier! "Get me off this thing!" The colt yelled. A vampire jumped at him,"MOMMY!"<p>

The ninja outside heard the cry of the ponies and watched a they retreated, yelling in fear.

"Wait, that ride was never scary or frit'nin in the least!" Applejack frowned.

"Venomari." Fluttershy suggested as they ran towards the ride.

"Should we get Pinkie Pie?"

"Let's not interrupt the love birds, we can handle this." Rainbow smirked.

* * *

><p>Elusive sighed as his wristband's gem flash in warning. "Sorry Pinkie, duty calls." he raced out of the restaurant at a gallop as Pinkie took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. Okay, just tell the truth!" she paused as she heard a rip in her clothing as she looked behind her and gasped,"Ahh! I have a snake tail!" she inhaled sharply,"Not to worry Pinkie, lots of guys like snake tails." She trotted out of the bathroom and looked towards the table to find only their food there! "Elusive? He left?" her eyes filled up with tears.<p>

"SNAKE!" a customer called as the customers surrounded her and chucked thing such as bread and vegetables.

"W-wait! You don't undersssstand!" she ducked down as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Elusive galloped into an alleyway before letting his Samurai suit form around him. He then called his mech. The giant robotic masterpiece landed in front of him as he leaped in, galloping off towards the snakes.

* * *

><p>Pythor smirked as a metal clink was heard. He pushed the constrictai aside as he picked up the blade in his magic. "BEHOLD! THE FIRST SILVER FANG BLADE!" he announced, holding up for all to see.<p>

"NOT SO FAST!" Rainbow called out, her sword igniting.

"Really, that's all you've got?" Applejack challenged.

"Well I can't come up with anything on the fly."

"How bout' time ta' burn, or jump on this firerod!"

"Then next time you lead."

"Next time ah' will"

"Well you have gotta take the lead because I-"

They were interrupted by the hissing of snakes. Rainbow charged at a fangpyre while Fluttershy waited for them to come to her. As one tried to get Rainbow from behind, Applejack took out the one behind her.

"Watch and learn sisters." Fluttershy quietly said as she closed her eyes before opening them once again, only this time they were pure white a light white-blue aura surrounded her as it brought her into the air without her wings being a factor… the serpentine back up, they winced as they heard the sounds of ice cracking.

They opened them once again,"Oops" Fluttershy had frozen her teammates and heself with her own weapon.

The snakes laughed as they slithered away with the blade, only for right when they got outside for it to be snatched away by a magnetic ray.

"Get her!" Pythor ordered as his minions chased after the Samurai.

They chased the masked pony all over the park, usings rides as means of escape until eventually was cornered. The mech fell backwards with a loud clang as the snakes tackled it. Pythor smiled,"Finally, the mystery mare is revealed!" he took off the mask,"Or should I have said mystery colt! Take care of him!" he slithered off with the blade.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was still avoiding blows from food coming right at her. She quickly crawled out of the crowd and galloped into the bathroom, coming out two seconds later with her headband stretched out so it went around her face.<p>

"Do not go in there!" the disguised mare yelled,"It'sss real! This is not dinner theater ponies! Arm yourssssselves!" as she made it out of the restaurant, she glanced at her snake tail.

She turned to find the serpentine several feet away from her,"HEY!" she swung her nunchucks of lightning in the air, getting into a fighting stance which well showed off her snake tail.

Pythor laughed,"What's wrong!? Snake bite your tongue!?" Pinkie's faced distorted into one of anger until…

"PINKIE PIE! HELP!" she turned to see Elusive tied to a roller coaster.

"ELUSIVE!" a serpentine pulled the lever, sending Elusive off into the distance as the pink mare quickly climbed on. That was when she noticed the rollercoaster had a little issue, there was track missing! On fire was a missing piece of track that they would run into eventually.

"What happened to you!?" Elusive asked.

"What happened to you?" Pinkie shot back.

They glanced towards the missing track. Pinkie pulled on his chains,"We have to get you out of here…"

Elusive noticed something off, specifically her tail. "Were you bit? Take off that headband!"

"I'd rather not, i was meaning to tell you, but I did not want it to ruin the date!"

"Aww, how sweet," he struggled in his chains,"Hey, you were the first to get your knot badge in filly scouts right?"

"Actually no, I made that up to impress you, i was never in filly scouts."

"You weren't?!"

he gasped,"Hang on."

"What do you have an idea!?"

"NO! HANG ON!" Pinkie pie latched onto the handrailings of her seat as the roller coaster began to go downhill for it had reached the top. All of the wind impact tore the headband from her face.

"Though I hate the samurai, where is she when you actually need her!?" Pinkie stood up,"Samurai! Help sssssssamurai!"

"Pinkie, I do not think the samurai is coming."

"Why not?"

"I have not been completely honest lately either,"I am the samurai!"

"WHAT!? You're the sssamurai!?"

They were getting closer…

"PInkie Pie!" she turned towards him,"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to wear perfume, makeup, or try to be somepony you're not, because I like you best when you are you." He kissed her on the cheek, the pink mare's face slowly went back to a pink hue.

"Your face! You're returning back to normal!"

"Just like you said! Ya must have raised my heart rate!"

They were a few yards away…

"Pinkie Pie whatever happens next just remember, they looked into each other's tear infested eyes,"You are the best you!"

Pinkie smiled, wiping her tears as she stood up, her eyes close and reopened… the normal blue color turning into a white light. Her ninja gi flashed on her in a second.

"What's happening?" Elusive asked, amazed.

"MY TRUE POTENTIAL!" Pinkie pie yelled, jumping in front of the rollercoaster cart, and putting her hooves up to it, letting it move her backwards… until right before the cut tracks… it stopped as Pinkie finally relaxed, out of breath, looking up at Elusive as her blue eyes shone brighter than before. She chuckled, laying her head on the front of the roller coaster.

* * *

><p>The ninja and Elusive gathered in front of the amusement park after the exhausting day. "Wow, I would have never guessed that you were the Samurai." Fluttershy commented.<p>

"Yea! Ya sure had me fooled!" Applejack chuckled.

"Ya know, I was the first to discover his secret, and didn't we have a bet that whoever figured out the samurai first would get to be the green ninja!? Huh!? The ninja destined to defeat Nightmare Moon!?"

"Why would we say that?" Pinkie played dumb.

"Ah don't recall no bet." Applejack shrugged.

"That conversation is not in my database." Fluttershy looked towards Pinkie.

"Ya know what I learned today!?"

"What!?" Elusive asked the mare with a grin.

"No matter who or what you are, it's important to be yourself!"

"Yea that's cute, but ya know what ah' learned!? The Serpentine now have the first fangblade."

"Yes, but we are getting stronger." Fluttershy added.

"Yea and we did it all without sensei! Not bad for four ninja!"

"Ahem."

"And a samurai." Pinkie grinned at Elusive who had to remind the others he was there too.

"I wonder what Sensei is doing now…" Rainbow sighed.

* * *

><p>"The only way back to Equestria is up there!?" Celestia looked up at the mountain that looked to be volcanic.<p>

"The worst is yet to come." The two ponies began their journey up the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! The next chapter is a fun one and it is very enjoyable so far as I have planned it out! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
